Alas al amanecer
by kira taisho
Summary: Que pasaría si dos chicas entran en el mundo shinobi? como enfrentaran el pasado de su nueva vida? quienes se robaran el corazón?. mal sumari pero creo que buena historia, fic echo a medias con Nik-drak95 (futuros lemons, algo de gore y lenguaje obsceno o mal sonante) la tapa esta echa por Nik, son Kira y Kay... aunque no esta entera la imagen
1. 1 parte 1, deseos, angel y ¿ninjas?

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta descabellada historia y un personaje, el otro que no se vio fue creado por Nik, la cual me ayudara en esto

Hay cosas que se desvelan en la parte 2, lo dividí para dejarlos intrigados

Me presento, soy Kira, y esto se me ocurrió una noche, disfruten

Perdón si algo quedo mal redactado, letras comidas etc. y perdón Nik si me olvide de algo ;)

**CAPITULO 1: PARTE 1: DESEOS, ANGEL Y ¿NINJAS?.**

Una chica castaña de unos catorce años entraba a su departamento compartido dando un fuerte portazo, sin duda estaba molesta. Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con su mejor amiga, a la cual consideraba una hermana.

Ellas vivían juntas en un departamento, Nicole ya tenia 19 años y había decidido mudarse y invito a su mejor amiga a vivir con ella ya que sabia de sobra que no se llevaba nada bien con sus padres y culpa de su madre estuvo a punto de suicidarse una vez, así que para asegurarse de que estuviera bien se la llevo consigo, ya que su relación era mas de hermanas que de amigas.

Niky: Stefy, cuantas veces debo decirte que si vas a pelear que no sea frente a la mitad de las profesoras.

Stefy: ne, ya lo se, pero no iba a dejar que me avergonzara frente a media escuela!.

Niky: Cálmate… Solo ten mas cuidado y no le quiebres la nariz de un puñetazo quieres.

Stefy: se lo merecía…

Niky: Lo se, ¿que tal si miramos Naruto y nos despejamos?.

Antes de que terminara la oración la, menor ya estaba corriendo hacia la computadora con un grito eufórico de "si".

Ya estaban ambas mirando uno de los capítulos online riendo a carcajadas.

Stefy: Ne, Niky, no crees que seria genial estar hay?.

Niky: Si, totalmente, desearía estar hay, pero, no creo que sea posible.

Stefy: Ne, que no crees en los milagros?.

Niky: Quien sabe… Ya es tarde, deberías irte a dormir…

Stefy: Y tu que aras?.

Niky: Mmm, tal vez la presidenta reciba un virus Nicole marca registrada –rio-.

Stefy: Ne, yo quiero ver!.

Niky: Supongo que no queda otra.

Si, Nicole era una haker, y de las mejores, en una hora ya había hakeado un sistema de seguridad ruso para luego acotar "fue fácil", su carácter siempre frio y nunca sonreía sinceramente. Solo alguna que otra risa, para luego volver a su expresión seria… Mientras Stefania era su polo opuesto… Casi siempre, Es algo bipolar, cambia de animo en menos de lo que dices si, aunque en publico es muy seria y solo demuestra su lado "psicópata", pero cuando esta con Nicole suele mostrarse mas infantil, Pero sin perder su toque de sexópata…

Niky: Sabes, eres "problemática".

Stefy: Ne, pensé que ya habías asumido que era una loca mal llevada, antisocial, que ama el humor negro, una sexópata y que de vez en cuando actúa de una forma mas infantil.

Niky: Te falto que te ríes de cualquier estupidez y no tienes problema de andar quebrando huesos… Y tienes un humor de los mil demonios y cero paciencia

Stefy: Ne, tu eres doña seriedad… Y la mejor haker…

Niky: Ya pereces Naruto con sus "ttebayo" o Dei con sus "hm".

Stefy: Y tu una Uchiha… Como tu comadrejita, A todo esto… Cuando escribirás capitulo en "Storm lovers"*.

Niky: Cuando tu escribas en "marcado por sus garras"*.

Stefy: Mala –Dijo mientras hacia puchero-.

One wild night de bon jovi resonaba en toda la casa mientras las dos chicas la cantaban, la menor observando a la mayor y la mayor hakeando el sistema de seguridad de "la casa rosada".

Niky: Realmente fácil, no tarde ni media hora.

Stefy: Es que eres la mejor, one-ue.

Niky: Lo se… Oye, que tu no tienes que ir a muai tae* mañana?.

Stefy: Ne, si, Hasta mañana.

La menor se retiro mientras "aullaba" Gotta be you de One direction.

Niky: Oy, Esperame!.

Si, de vez en cuando utilizaban palabras japonesas, producto de su obsesión con el anime.

Eran cerca de la una a.m. ambas chicas dormían cuando una luz apareció de la nada, dejando ver a una muchacha con dos hermosas alas blancas en la espalda, una hermosa ángel de ojos violetas y cabello blanco como la nieve

Xxx: Bien creo que son ellas… Despierten, vamos arriba…

Media hora mas tarde ninguna de las chicas hacia acto de despertarse, serian cerca de las ocho cuando se despertaron y un lindo amanecer pintaba la ciudad.

Niky: Mmm, Quien eres y que haces aquí!?.

Xxx: Calma, soy un ángel, mi nombre es Mizuki y estoy tratando de despertarlas desde la una de la mañana –tic en la ceja-.

Stefy: Ne, y para que –medio dormida-.

Mizuki: Pues, vine a hacer realidad su sueño, las llevare al mundo shinobi! –sonrisa- poco a poco descubrirán el pasado de su "personaje" pero no se preocupen sabrán como pelear… Creo… Recuerden no desvelar la información, tengan cuidado…

Stefy: Que?! Ya nos vamos!.

Mizuki: Pues, si, les hubiera dado la mañana para prepararse pero tardaron mucho en despertar. Tranquilas su apariencia cambiara… Traten de no hacer idioteces… Seran Kira Megumi, del clan Megumi, especializado en control de chakra –mirando a Stefy- y Kaymeria (kaimiria) Drak, del clan Drak, Con un kekkei genkai de sanación y… -es interrumpida-.

Stefy/Niky: Lo descubriremos nosotras.

Mizuki: Como quieran, adiós.

Antes de poder hacer alguna pregunta o replicar ya estaban en medio de un bosque junto a una niña de unos 14 años y frente a ellas un grupo de ninjas.

Kaymeria volteo a ver a la otra ninja que llevaba un protector de iwagakure en la frente y parecía desconcertada, su cabello de un color rojo, piel casi pálida y ojos azul obscuro, su cabello no llegaba mucho mas debajo de los hombros caía entre adulado y "melena de león" como su amiga Stefy hubiera dicho y cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro, llevaba botas altas hasta la rodilla negras, unos shorts también negros que le llegaban a unos 7 dedos mas abajo del trasero y una musculosa corta negra que dejaba ver parte de su estomago encima de una camiseta manga corta de red, los típicos guantes con protección. Llevaba lo que parecían esferas de chakra entre sus dedos y llevaba un cinturón (estilo batman).

Xxx: Oy, Kira-chan, Kaymeria-chan, que esperan para decirme que hacer –reprendió la niña con la banda de konoha en el brazo-.

Por otra parte Kira Había volteado y observaba a la chica que parecía se Kaymeria, tenia un cuerpo curvilíneo y suave, con piel bronceada, algo bajita y delgada, labios rojos y carnosos, cabellera con ondas de color chocolate bastante rebeldes pero definidas que caían hasta su cintura y ojos amarillo pálido, como un rayo, tenia un aspecto dulce y delicado, le pareció tierna y hermosa, como un ángel, pero cuando miro a los otros ninjas esbozo una sonrisa de tiburón tétrica que le dio miedo. Llevaba unos mini shorts y un buzo algo grande junto con las sandalias y tenia un látigo de siete puntas y una espada corta.

Kira: Y tu quien demonios te crees para darme ordenes mocosa!.

Kay: _genial esta de mal humor… Espero que cambie de animo o esa niñita perderá la cabeza…_

Xxx: Su compañera de equipo, y Kira-chan, usted no me intimida con sus groserías.

Genial, parecía la típica niñita de mami, y se hacia la prepotente… Si Kira no la mataba ella misma lo aria.

Kira: Pero que demonios te pasa mocosa, diecisiete asique no me trates como vieja o no sales de esta!.

Xxx: Ya se lo dije no me intimida.

Kay: Ya vasta, concéntrense en la maldita pelea.

Kira: Como digas nee-chan.

Ambas ya habían caído en cuenta de que Kira era Stefania y Kaymeria era Nicole, pero aun no recordaban el nombre de la niña, o por que Kira tenia un protector de Iwagakure y no de Konoha.

Eran cuatro ninjas enemigos, "dos para cada una" pensaron Kay y Kira.

Xxx: yo les mostrare como se lucha.

Antes de que diera un paso Kaymeria uso su látigo para tirarla al piso, nadie se metía con sus presas, Kira hizo desaparecer las esferas y se dirigió a sus enemigos siendo seguida por su amiga.

Kaymeria no tardo mucho en sujetar a uno y golpearlo con el cabo de la espada, dejándolo inconsciente, mientras que al otro le hizo un corte en el estomago y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, logrando que calera hacia atrás y golpeándose la nuca contra el suelo, quedando inconsciente también.

Mientras Kira Fue rápidamente a uno y comenzó a asestarle un par de patadas a la cabeza hasta noquearlo con una patada descendente de taekwon-do* mientras que el otro salía corriendo, pero siendo atrapado, rápidamente usando sus conocimientos de jiu jitsu* hizo un eficaz mata león* dejándolo inconsciente a los pocos segundos debido a la presión del agarre.

Kay/Kira: Así se usa el taijutsu ¡baka!.

Xxx: Presumidas.

* * *

Al rato de dejar a los renegados con los ANBU se fueron con Tsunade a un bar.

Tsunade: Chicas… Les tengo una propuesta… Como bien sabrán su nivel ya es de jouunin, así que e considerado que serian miembros útiles del escuadrón ANBU ¿que dicen? .

Kay: Gracias Hokage-sama, pero quiero esperar a ser jouunin oficial.

Kira: Lo siento pero si voy a servir de esa manera a una aldea será a Iwagakure.

Tras decir esas pocas palabras Kira se dirigió al mostrador a pagar sus bebidas y se fue.

Tsunade: Supongo que aun no supera lo de su madre…

Kay: No es eso, es complicado hokage-sama, pero no se preocupe, yo hablare con ella.

Tsunade: Esta bien, no te preocupes.

Kay: Esta bien, con su permiso.

* * *

Ya habia pasado un mes, y ya recordaban casi toda la vida de sus "personajes" resumiendo:

Kay habia entrenado con Itachi cuando era mas pequeña, por lo tanto era experta en el manejo de katon, experta en taijutsu y sus genjutsus eran de un nivel 1-4 ya que jamas quiso entrenar en ese tema ya que prefería patearles el trasero personalmente, estaba bastante resentida con Itachi por haberla dejado sola aunque antes le quería como un hermano mayor, era tan habilidosa como su sensei. tiene una sonrisa de tiburon, segura de si misma y depredadora. Parece comerse con los ojos a aquellos que considera sus rivales y muchos dicen que parece una pantera negra, silenciosa y letal a la hora de atacar. Ella misma dice que no recuerda una vez en la que haya sonreído por estar feliz y genuina mente, no para engañar a otros.

En cuanto a luchadora es muy hábil con ataques a distancia con todo tipo de armas (kunais, shuriken, ballestas, etc) pero su arma especial es un látigo de siete puntas, con la que derriba a sus enemigos, mezclado con una espada corta con la que termina de herir gravemente (o matar) a sus enemigos. Hay pocas personas en las que confíe verdaderamente, y para ella no es fácil hacer amigos. Por lo general, en cuanto a personalidad, es jovial y muy alegre. Le divierten muchas cosas, en especial los deportes extremos. A primera vista no parece muy inteligente dado a su personalidad basada en instinto y ella no quiere parecerlo, pero se le escapan comentarios típicos de sabelotodo que ella trata de contener y cuando se le escapan, trata de arruinarlos con un "eso creo", "eso leí", o cosas por el estilo sacándose credito, con sus amigas y aliadas es muy buena y leal, no dudaría en sacrificarse por el grupo y una vez que se relaja resulta agradable y relajada. Es una persona en la que se puede confiar y es divertida. Todos a su alrededor tienden a sentirse relajados y ella los incita a divertirse y jugar o pasar tiempo juntos en alguna actividad cuando no están haciendo una misión o algo por el estilo.

Cuando está en una lucha, se emociona y suele ser apasionada y bastante agresiva. No tiene piedad de los enemigos y suele reírse bastante de su oponente provocándolo y a veces coqueteando con los mismo. Nunca va en serio, salvo cuando se pone en plan "la Hacker más habilidosa de toda la historia" o en plan de estratega capaz de ganar a 10000 ninjas ella sola en que parece desconectarse del mundo y realizar su intrusión a la web. Ella sola aprendió a cantar y muchas veces se la escucha tarareando al ritmo de una canción mientras está en su mundo. Es bastante enérgica y le gusta ver a la gente sonreír. Tiene un metabolismo rápido por lo que come mucho sin engordar, no importa cuanto sea. Ama el chocolate, el limon y el sushi (todo lo que tenga pescado en ello) Detesta todo lo dulzón y lo romántico, y nunca se ha enamorado ni besado a nadie, a pesar de ser terriblemente seductora con cualquiera solo lo hace bromeando.

Es muy inteligente y capaz de hacer trampas muy complicadas que no muchos pueden hacer.

Mientras que Kira... Ella era caso aparte, bromeaba en cualquier circunstancia, era despreocupada, y solía estar molestando todo el tiempo y compitiendo con Kiba para ver quien era mas fuerte, mas astuto o por cualquier cosa.

Su taijutsu era casi perfecto, su ninjutsu se basaba en jutsus del elemento doton, absorción y manejo de chakra, rastreo y la creación de esferas de chakra explosivas... Mientras su genjutsu era perfectamente espantoso, no por que no quisiera practicar, simplemente no se le daba, con suerte y podía efectuar un cambio de apariencia exitoso.

Su kekkei genkai le ayudaba a rastrear a la gente por su chakra, y, aunque aun no lo dominaba también podía identificar la naturaleza y las reservas de chakra de los demás.

Su pasado era algo complicado, desde pequeña había sido la mejor amiga de Deidara, y el chico inconscientemente se había ganado su corazón, pero a los trece años su madre murió y su padre se mudo a konoha para tener un nuevo comienzo y olvidar a su difunta esposa, llevándosela con sigo y por ende obligandola a dejar a su mejor amigo, cosa que jamas le perdono a su padre.

Generalmente rie y juega para distraerse del dolor que siente por perder a su amigo, aunque cuando esta sola suele estar triste, y jamas a tenido novio.

* * *

Las chicas estaban en el campo de entrenamiento con Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino y Hinata.

Tenten: Kira-chan, cuéntame esa historia otra vez por favor! -rogó-.

Neji: Tenten, ya te contó la historia unas cincuenta veces.

Hinata: Pe-pero es que es-es muy li-linda.

Kay: Yo diría triste, es decir, fue una despedida...

Kira: Esta bien, se la contare...

Kiba: Realmente te es fácil hablar de eso.

Kira: No, pero me gusta recordarlo.

Tenten: ¿cuando nos dirás el nombre del chico?.

Kira: Algún día... Todo a su tiempo Tenten... En fin ¿puedo comenzar?.

* * *

Gueno, hay lo dejo! si, soy mala... bueno creo que se me pego de "Chivotenkai" un gran escritor... en fin les dejare un par de cosas para responder, la parte 2 tratare de subirla en máximo dos semanas, espero que menos, depende de cuanto tiempo pueda usar la computadora...

**¿Que historia quiere que cuente Kira? **mas que obvio.

**¿Morirá alguien en el cap que sigue?.**

**¿De morir alguien, quien seria?.**

**¿Que les pareció?.**

**¿Creen que se me pego mucho el estilo de Chivotenkai?**

Ahora quien adivina el titulo de la parte dos:

**a) Recuerdos, reencuentro y huida.**

**b) Sueños perdidos.**

**c) Locuras y "patitas pa' que las quiero".**

**d) Matanza y huida.**

**e) Inventen**

*storm lovers: fic de Nik, se los recomiendo  
*marcado por sus garras: fic mio de tmm  
*muai tae: arte marcial tailandesa  
*taekwon-do: arte marcial koreana  
*jiu jitsu: arte marcial japonesa (mejorada por la familia gracie)  
*mata león: Llave de estrangulación de jiu jitsu

creo que es todo lo que hay para aclarar.

Hasta el proximo cap!


	2. 1 parte 2 sueños perdidos

Hora de responder los rws:

**Nik-drak95: **Calma... Si, al fin pude poner manos a la obra y escribirla, aqui tienes el cap dos...

**Chivotenkai: **Se, en realidad se me ocurrió por que yo tengo ganas de romperle todos los huesos a una pendeja de la escuela y yo soy bastante bipolar... Sos un suertudo, mi papá no respeta el anime, mi mama es anti-anime, y así, no te digo que siempre me cagan las partes tristes con "esta la comida" "que haces" cagándome de un susto o cotorreando... Se, un asco... Nos situamos un pelito antes de que llegue Naruto, en realidad es cierto, Naruto y Kira se llevarían bien, aunque ella es mas jodida, y en realidad tanto Kay como Kira saben que es hijo de Minato ya que conservan sus recuerdos otaku, aunque no se parecen tanto en mi opinión, solo en el pelo y los ojos por que hay que ser realista Minato estaba que se partía y Naruto... Naruto no... Y no se si se llevarían bien, por que Kay en lugar e torturar asesina... Por suerte creo que Dei queda en una pieza, sino bye bye al copy nin y con respecto a Sasuke estaba planeando sacarle las pocas neuronas quemadas que tiene por la oreja, pero en honor a comadreja-san no lo haré (pero si le voy a dar alguna que otra paliza), y te entiendo con tu indecisión para el titulo, estaban muy buenos los otros dos, ya vasa ver por que "patitas pa' que las quiero" y no acertaste, si va a haber muertes (risa malvada) y no del peladito...

Y por un voto ganador el cap se llamara...

* * *

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta descabellada historia y Kira, Kaymeria fue creada por Nik, la cual me ayudara en esto

**JUTSU O FLASHBACK**

Narracion

Nik: Dialogo

_pensamiento..._

**CAPITULO 1: PARTE 2: SUEÑOS PERDIDOS**

Ambas mujeres se habían sentado en frente de la pelirroja, mientras que el resto siguió con lo que estaban haciendo.

Kira: Bueno, supongo que no queda otra... Como ya sabrán nos conocimos cuando...

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Una niña pelirroja de unos siete años estaba en el campo de entrenamiento practicando puntería con sus shurikens. Al sentirse vigilada no dudo en lanzar un par de shurikens al intruso, el cual evadió el ataque y se coloco frente a ella.

Xxx: Tranquila, solo quería ayudarte con tu puntería, hm.

Kira: Ne, no necesito tu ayuda.

Xxx: A mi me parece que si, hm.

Ella miro hacia los blancos, ninguna de sus shurikens había dado en el blanco.

Kira: Ne, aun así no necesito que me ayuden!.

Xxx: Como quieras, hm...

Kira: Nee, esta bien.

Xxx: Bien, vamos te ayudare, hm... Me llamo Deidara hm.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kira: Luego de eso nos quedamos entrenando y platicando toda la tarde...

Así se habían conocido, claro esta que Kira omitió el nombre del niño, ya que nadie debía enterarse de que aun estaba enamorada de un ninja renegado de rango s.

Tenten: Si que eran raros ustedes dos...

Kiba: Ella lo sigue siendo...

Kira: Ne, mira quien habla chico-perro.

Kiba: Yo no soy raro, tu si.

Shino: Ambos son raros...

Kira/Kiba: Mira quien habla!.

Tenten: Ya cállense quiero seguir escuchando la historia!.

Neji: Tenten, ya te la sabes de memoria...

Tenten/Hinata: Cállate Hyuuga!.

Kira: Ne, esa es mi frase!...

Kay: Cállate y sigue narrando que yo no me la se.

Kira: Vale, fueron pasando los años y nos fuimos haciendo amigos, aunque inconscientemente nos enamoramos, el estuvo conmigo siempre... hasta ese día...

* * *

**FLSHBACK NO JUTSU:**

Ambos estaban en una colina, el atardecer ya pintaba el lugar con hermosos colores, pero no era una cita, sino una despedida, la madre de Kira había muerto a manos de un ninja renegado y su padre decidió que se irían de Iwa.

Deidara: Tranquila Kira, no es un adiós, hm.

Kira: ¡Como quieres que me calme, no quiero irme!, no quiero... no quiero dejarte -susurro-.

Deidara: Y yo no quiero que te vallas y me dejes, hm... Pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, hm.

Kira: Por que me prometes eso?.

El se acerco hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de la chica.

Deidara: Por que te amo.

Tras decir eso le robo un corto beso.

Kira: Yo también te amo Deidei.

**FIN FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

* * *

Una pequeña lagrima recorría la mejilla de la pelirroja, mientras Kaymeria la miraba con una expresión triste, sabia mejor que nadie que Kira podía ser sensible... Mientras Hinata y Tenten tenían corazones en los ojos imaginando la escena relatada, claro que no sabían mucho del chico misterioso solo lo que una vez había dicho Kira... "cada vez que veo el cielo lo recuerdo... El sol me recuerda su cabello, el cielo sus ojos y las tormentas su carácter" todos recordaban esas palabras, fue la única vez que la vieron tan romántica, claro que el chiste de humor mas que negro que contó luego hizo que una gotita de sudor bajara por la cien de todos los presentes, exceptuando a Hinata que se había desmayado.

Un fuerte grito se escucho desde la oficina de la hokage, provocando las risas de la pelirroja.

Kay: Creo que te descubrió... Sabes... Eso fue demasiado hasta para ti...

Kira: Ne, solo fue una broma... Ademas solo fueron un par de serpientes, cinco escorpiones, cuatro ratas y un cocodrilo... Que puede pasar?.

Kay: Que se coman a ton-ton?.

Kiba: Si desordenan el papeleo están muertas.

Kay: Oye yo no hice nada... Solo ocho tarántulas...

Kiba: A todo esto... Tienes alguna linea sucesoria Kaymeria-chan?

Kira: Ne, si tiene...

Kay: _perra, ya veras cuando lleguemos a casa..._

Kiba: Y de que se trata?.

Kay: Es Curativo... _Kira mas te vale que no pregunten como funciona por que la tortura de Anko sera el paraíso para ti..._

Lee: Y como funciona?.

Kira: _Ne, p__or que hay tanto instinto asesino?._

Kay: _Te mato... A los tres mejor..._

Neji: Kaymeria-chan, como funciona?, había oído que era un poderoso jutsu curativo, pero nunca supe como era...

Kay: _Joder hasta el Hyuuga esta en mi contra!._

Kira: Ne Kay, todos tienen curiosidad, por que no nos explicas?.

Kay: Por que no te vas a la mierda?!.

Kaymeria resoplo, odiaba tener que explicar eso, pero su "nee-chan" no podía mantener su bocota cerrada.

Kay: Puede curar cualquier herida, pero si no se efectúa adecuadamente, el usuario puede absorber las heridas...

Lee: Y por que no practicas?.

Kay: ¡Ni en un millón de años!.

Kira tuvo que morderse para no reírse de su amiga, la cual tenia un leve tono rosado en las mejillas, pero ante las miradas curiosas decidió terminar la explicación.

Kira: Ne, los que ya pueden utilizar la técnica con soltura solo necesitan tocar al herido... Pero Kay aun no lo sabe utilizar correctamente y para utilizarlo necesita besar al herido...

Kay: Maldita!.

Kaymeria rápidamente comenzó a perseguir a su amiga, la cual no dudo en echarse a correr como si huyera del mismo demonio, cosa que en parte, era cierto, no tardaron el llegar a la entrada de Konoha donde tanto los guardias como Kakashi que aparentemente estaba patrullando también... Pasaron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo bajo la atenta mirada de los tres individuos, una pidiendo auxilio y la otra con un grito de guerra espartano.

Estaban tan concentradas en lo suyo que no vieron a dos viajeros, hasta que Kira choco con uno de ellos, era un chico rubio de ojos azules y el otro era de unos cincuenta y largos con el pelo largo y blanco.

Xxx: Mire ero-sennin, es Kira-chan 'ttebayo!.

Kira: Ne, Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama, al fin regresan...

Xxx: Aquí están par de bobas, en lugar de estar persiguiéndose deverian estar en la oficina de la hokage, ella tiene una misión para nosotras.

Kira: Ne escúchame chiquilla estúpida, si aprecias tu vida sera mejor que cierres la boca, por que ni siquiera deverias ser kunoichi, eres débil, torpe, no sabes crear estrategias... Eres un estorbo, jamas pudiste ganarme y jamas podrás.

Kay: Kira, ya déjala.

Kira: Ne, carrera?.

Todos asintieron y comenzó una reñida carrera, Llegando Jiraiya primero, seguido por Kira, Kaymeria y Naruto y cinco minutos después llego Ally.

Tsunade: Jiraiya, Naruto, que sorpresa... Mas de la que me lleve al ver arañas, cocodrilos, vivoras, ratas y escorpiones -miro amenazante a las dos chuunin que fingieron inocencia- Bien como sabran las mande a llamar por que hay una nueva misión para ustedes...

Naruto: Yo tambien puedo ir Tsunade-ba-chan?.

Tsunade: Supongo que uno mas en el equipo no hará daño...

Xxx/Xxx: Ya estamos aquí Tsunade-sama.

Kira/Kay: _Genial, la yamanaka y la pelo de chicle..._

Tsunade: Esta mañana un miembro de akatsuki intento robar el pergamino de kinjutsus, yo evite el robo pero escapo, envié a un equipo ANBU pero aun no han regresado, su misión es de rango A a S, ¿podrán con ello?.

Las cinco kunoichis y el recien llegado Naruto asintieron.

Tsunade: Cuento con ustedes, su misión sera rastrear al akatsuki y traerlo para que el equipo de I&T pueda interrogarlo y reunir información sobre sus planes.

Ino: Que para eso no necesitaríamos a algún miembro del clan Inuzuka?.

Kira: Cuando puedes rastrear a alguien por su chakra no necesitas a un Inuzuka... **TORAKKA SEISHIN.***

Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo dorado, mientras que para ella todo se fue poniendo en blanco y negro, mientras que las personas se veian de un tono turquesa, como el chakra. Tsunade le entrego un retaso de tela, por lo que pudo adivinar la chica era de la capa, la tela adquirio un pequeño tono dorado, mientras un camino se dibujaba rumbo a la puerta de la aldea, era el rastro de chakra.

Kay: Ya lo encontraste?.

Kira: Esta fuera de mi rango visual, pero tengo su rastro...

La mayoría tenia cara de no entender que pasaba.

Kira: Es el kekkei genkai de mi clan, puedo seguir el rastro que deja el chakra, ya que desprendemos chakra constantemente, ademas de poder identificar su naturaleza de chakra y por ende sus habilidades, ademas de sus reservas etc... _ese chakra... es..._

* * *

chan, hay quedo el cap sueños perdidos... Bueno quedo mas corto de lo que esperaba, pero por el titulo y mis ganas de subir y dejar intriga hay lo dejo, no haré preguntas por que el cap 2 va a estar tal vez esta tarde, pero seguro antes del viernes (espero) igual pueden dejar reviews ¬¬ bye

* Torakka seishin: espirito rastreador

les dejo un mini adelanto, "capitulo 2: emblema tachado" ¿que significara? yo si se, y no les diré :P besos

PD: si adivinan les doy un icha icha autografiado


	3. 2 emblema tachado

respondo rws:

**Chivotenkai: **no creo que sea tan malo el papeleo... Debe ser peor, pero con unos kage bunshin... Me diste ideas -sonrisa macabra- y mas que pobre Kay yo diria pobre Kira que casi se convierte en alimento para perro... No creo que Kishimoto-san sea tan hijo de puta, ya de por si mata a los mejores personajes, deja vivos a los odiosos... Eso seria el colmo... Pero al menos tu mama no dice "esos dibujitos feos que miras vos" bueno despues de una cagada a pedos de que era anime ya no dice eso... Aparte logre algo... ¡Cree que Naraku es un forro!... En fin, va a haber sangre!.

**Nik: **se mal, krilin lo reviven unas 800 veces por cap (eso que no miro dbzhace rato) mal que no se le compararia, yo calculo que lotortura por la eternidad, y yo te acompaño para quemarle todo... en el cap que viene te contesto bien xq ahora ya no tengo timpo sino no lo subia hoy

* * *

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta descabellada historia y Kira, Kaymeria fue creada por Nik, la cual me ayudara en esto

**JUTSU O FLASHBACK**

Narracion

Nik: Dialogo

_pensamiento..._

**CAPITULO 2: EMBLEMA TACHADO.**

Kira estaba nerviosa, si era quien creía que era le esperaba una tarde agitada... No le importaba irse de konoha, de echo odiaba esa aldea, ya que fue un ninja de esa aldea el que mato a su madre y por su culpa había tenido que dejar Iwa y a Deidara... Pero sabia que no seria fácil ayudarlo a escapar...

Kay: Kira... ¿estas bien?.

Sabia que mentirle a ella era inútil, pero sabia que Ally no pararía hasta saber por que estaba tan nerviosa y sabia que lo que supiera Ino lo sabría todo Konoha, así que ni respondió.

Ya habían salido de Konoha y se habían internado en un bosque, a medida que avanzaban el rastro de chakra era mas fuerte.

Ally: Cual de los akatsukis sera?.

Kira: Ne, no lo se así que cállate, de igual manera tu no estas a su altura... _ojala fuese Itachi, así utiliza su tsukuyomi en ti. _Ne, No hagan mucho ruido esta cerca, si nos descubre estamos muertos...

Ally: Que paso con los ANBU?.

Kay: Muertos...

Sakura: Por que dices eso?.

Kay: Que no miran el entorno, esta lleno de sangre, es obvio que hubo una pelea, y por las palabras de K es obvio cual fue el resultado.

Kira: Ne, Recuerden, hay que rodearlo, eta tras aquel árbol, Kaymeria, Ally ustedes por detrás, Naruto y yo al frente, Sakura Ino, a los costados... Naruto que tus clones eviten que escape por arriba... _Genial, otro akatsuki se acerca, eso es malo, pero el puede ayudarme con la huida...__  
_

En un rápido movimiento lo rodearon, pero al ver que estaba en lo cierto y el estado en el que estaba lo único que Kira pudo hacer fue prepararse para lo que venia, sabia que Kaymeria la ayudaría, ya que la muchacha ya se había hartado de konoha y quería encontrar a Itachi para decirle un par de cosas.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas con un asentimiento.

Kira: Ne, un equipo ANBU viene hacia acá...

Kay: Date prisa con los abrazos...

Kira: Ne, sera fácil, los abrazos quedaran para luego...

Ambas pusieron caras tétricas y Kira saco un kunai envenenado mientras Kaymeria sacaba su látigo y su espada.

Ally: Pero que hacen!?.

El kunai fue a parar al pecho de la chica mientras el resto quedaba paralizado, no sabían que hacer, en especial Deidara que tenia varias dudas, en especial sobre la pelirroja de ojos dorados.

Kay: Yo me encargo de lo ANBU, serán mejor combate...

Kira: Ne, como quieras... Algunos ANBU poseen afinidad de suiton... Recuerda tus afinidades principales...

Kay: Esto sera divertido...

Al final Deidara asumió que lo protegían, y seguramente serian renegadas, mientras que Sakura e Ino querían matar a las kunoichis, sin embargo Naruto estaba en shock, había comprendido las intenciones de las chicas, pero era demasiado por procesar, Kaymeria siempre había sido fiel a la aldea y no creía que Kira fuese capaz de matar a sangre fría... No ella era tan dulce y no parecía tan psicópata...

Con un rapido movimiento Kira estaba junto a la ya casi muerta kunoichi de catorce años.

Kira: Ne, No te muevas mucho, la herida es grave y el veneno se esparciría mas rápido si te mueves, de igual manera te queda máximo quince minutos de vida...

Sin cuidado alguno quito el kunai y miro a su amiga... Los ANBU llegaron y cada cual fue con su enemigo Kaymeria contra el escuadron ANBU y Kira contra las kunoichis.

Kay: **SUITON, BAKUSHI SHOUDA!**.

Kira fue lo suficientemente rápida como para adivinar lo que pretendía su amiga y tomo a Deidara para luego saltar a alguna rama.

Los ANBU se pararon sobre el agua con confianza "pobres idiotas" pensaban ambas kunoichis.

Kay: Y el gran final... **RAITON, SEITEKI NO JUTSU!.**

La descarga fue suficiente como para dejar semi-inconscientes a los ANBU, pero no feliz con eso decidió ejecutar una tercera tecnica.

Kay: **RAITON,** **SEN DENKI DEKIRU. **Termine...

En efecto la mayoría estaban muertos ya que entre las dos descargas habían freido el sistema nervioso de los shinobis.

Mientras una pelea entre Sakura y Kira acababa de comenzar, Kira se limitaba a evadir esperando el momento justo, una vez que tuvo la via libre le clavo el kunai en la garganta, para luego sacarlo, no la mataría al instante esperaría a que se ahogara con su sange... Volteo y observo a la Yamanaka con una sonrisa sadica, ya sabia como matarla, Dirigió el kunai a su emblema de Iwa tachando la mitad, y manchandolo un poco con la sangre de la pelirrosa, formo unas esferas de chakra mientras se acercaba a la aterrada kunoichi clavandole el arma en el estomago, logrando que abriera la boca para gritar por el dolor y aprovechando dicha acción para hacerle tragar las esferas de chakra.

Decir que Ino no estaba aterrada era como decir que a Kira no le gustaban los Icha Icha, la rubia sabia lo que aria la pelirroja, la cual estaba sujetando la cabeza de Sakura para que mirase a su amiga, mientras con su otra mano realizaba la misma acción de hacia un rato, tachar su emblema de Iwa, pero esta vez la otra mitad y manchandolo con la sangra de Ino

Kira: Ne, Hasta nunca Yamanaka...

Kira formo un sello con una de sus manos, fue entonces que Naruto logro acomodar sus pensamientos y corrio hacia la pelirroja mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

Kira: **BAKUHATSU!.**

Tras dar la "orden" las esferas de chakra cristalizado estallaron, provocando que Ino también lo hiciera.

La sangre bañaba el lugar y partes de lo que antes era Ino Yamanaka estaban esparcidas por el lugar.

Kira: Ne, eso es arte...

Deidara: ¿Kira?. Hm.

Kira: Ne, quien mas.

Deidara se alegro de reencontrarse con Kira, la había extrañado, aunque las condiciones no eran buenas, ella acababa de asesinar mejor amiga de la aprendiz de la hokage, la cual iba por el mismo camino y el estaba bastante herido, ya que por ir solo a robar el pergamino la hokage le había dado una buena paliza. Pero aun así ambos tenían una sonrisa.

Kay: No es por ser aguafiestas pero...

Hay fue cuando recordaron que el jinchuuriki del kyuubi estaba frente a ellos y sin duda queria matar a la pelirroja.

Kira miro a Sakura la cual intentaba sanarse, así que rápidamente le corto la arteria principal, provocando que se desangrase.

Naruto dio un grito de guerra y se abalanzo a golpear a Kira, la cual fue evadiendo con maestria hasta que Naruto la rodeo con clones para hacer su ya conocido "u-zu-ma-ki naruto rendan" finalizando con un rasengan en el estomago en cuanto se levanto, el cual en lugar de darle a la chica le dio a un tronco gracias al jutsu de remplazo.

Kira: _Demonios, me acaba de vencer Naruto... No aun puedo moverme... joder pega fuerte... _¿eso es todo Namikaze?.

Naruto la vio sin comprender lo que decía, mientras Kaymeria repetía "mi amiga es una loca suicida" mentalmente.

Kira: No lo sabias? eres hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki...

Kaymeria sabia que el resultado podía ser fatal así que aprovecho para utilizar uno de sus jutsus para alejar a Naruto y poder escapar

Kay: **RAITON, RAIKARADA NO JUTSU.**

El dragón mando a Naruto a volar, aunque sabían que no por mucho tiempo.

Kira: Ne... Tenemos... Un expectador... joder me duele todo... Ya puedes salir, Sasori...

Sasori salio, no tenia de otra ya lo habían descubierto y necesitarían ayuda.

Kira: Ne, Tsunade viene hacia aquí... hay que irnos lo antes posible...

Deidara no tardo mucho en hacer un ave de arcilla y la hizo aumentar de tamaño.

Sasori: Acaso van a algún lado?.

Cuestiono al ver que las kunoichis se habían subido al ave.

Kay: No lo se, tal vez necesiten mas ayuda con los bijuu.

Había sido clara, ambas planeaban unirse a akatsuki, Kaymeria ya había tachado su emblema de konoha y estaba lista para irse.

Deidara: No seria mala idea, hm

Sasori: tendrán que discutirlo con el líder... Vamonos, no quiero hacer esperar a nadie.

Tras un par de dias de viaje llegaron a la cueva, era donde extrajeron a shukaku, ambas lo recordaron enseguida.

Sasori hizo el sello para quitar la roca y al entrar...

* * *

Channnn, bueno, al final pude, a ultimo momento pero pude... no me queda mas timpo en la compu.

Proximo cap: "problemas, Kaymeria vs Hidan".

Saquen sus concluciones y dejen rw.

**Como reaccionara Itachi al ver a su ex alumna?.**

**Con que se encontraran al entrar?.**

No se que mas preguntar...** ¿Que les parecio la batalla?.**

se despide Kira

pd: Kaymeria es afinidad raiton y suiton pero Itachi le enseño katon también.


	4. 3 problemas, Kay vs Hidan

respondo rws:

**Nik: **Si, tenes tus fics, así que subí pronto de storm o special days antes de que enloquezca!... Jaja, creo que Sasori fingio no escucharla para no hacerla marioneta... Acertaste, solo va a ser huida estratégica... No es suicida... Y creo que lo mejor es que tu madre sea neutral no?...

**Ero-sen... Chivotenkai: **Si, mate a ese par por que no las aguanto, y en realidad ese es el plan oculto de las chicas, pero por mas que sepan la verdad deben actuar, y dudo que Itachi se acerque lo suficiente como para su técnica marca registrada... Lo de bigotes lo dejare para otro rato, ya que de momento quiero centrarme en ridiculizar a los akatsukis y gracias a ti, tuve una idea terrorífica... Pobre Kira querrá matarnos, y pobre del que le coquetee...

**Harmonie:** Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras ;).

**Holy: **Sip, ataco a mi propio país, soy mala... Y el ángel esta inspirado en mi mejor amiga Jen, por eso la paciencia... Nik quiere que te diga que rio mucho con tu rw y quiero especificar que no tiene nada que ver, nadie escapa con el emo!, si, yo sabia que se me fue la mano con lo de Ino, si, ambas murieron, y con lo de Naruto, no, no lo matare, creo que hasta le pondré pareja, y como veras... Itachi tiene instinto de supervivencia...

Para variar no revise por que lo quería subir antes de explotar, así que cualquier incoherencia háganme saber, y alguien desarrollara una personalidad sobre protectora, tal vez comparable a yandere... Bien aqui cap...

* * *

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta descabellada historia y Kira, Kaymeria fue creada por Nik, la cual me ayudara en esto

**JUTSU O FLASHBACK**

Narracion

Nik: Dialogo

_pensamiento..._

**CAPITULO 3: PROBLEMAS, KAYMERIA VS HIDAN.**

Kay/Kira: Que carajos...**  
**

Hidan estaba echado en el sofá roncando y con un hilo de baba cayendo al piso, Itachi y Kisame jugando shogi, Kakuzu contando unas monedas, Pein y Konan bastante acaramelados en un rincón y Zetsu ¿jugando tenis?.

Kira: Ne, ves lo mismo que yo.

Kay: Eee, desgraciadamente...

Kira: Ne donde quedaron los criminales de rango s...

Kay: Y si llamas su atención?.

Las pequeñas esferas lanzadas por Kira se posicionaron una sobre Hidan y la otra junto a Zetsu.

Kira: **BAKUHATSU!.**

Zetsu comenzó a saltar en un pie ya que la explosión se produjo junto a su pie mientras Hidan maldecía a medio mundo y el resto se volteo indiferente a las chicas.

Hidan: Maldita sea marioneta de cuarta para que trajiste a esa mujerzuela y a ese crió!.

Kira dio un paso atrás, no le tenia miedo a Hidan, de echo quería insultarlo por llamarla mujerzuela, pero si le tenia miedo a Kaymeria.

Kay: A quien le dices crió!

Hidan: Ja, Deidara, no sabia que tenias tan mal gusto, no solo parece mujer, también tiene voz de mujer! deberías buscar hombres enserio, para niñitos con pinta de mujer te tenemos a ti.

Kira: _Si no lo mata ella, lo destripo yo._

Kay: Maldito ignorante si parezco mujer es por que lo soy!.

Hidan: Por favor ninguna mujer es tan plana...

Kira: _Firmo su sentencia de muerte..._

Lo que sucedió luego fue censurado, pero el resultado fue que en apenas 15 minutos todo el lugar estaba bañado en sangre, las tripas colgaban del techo, las 48 partes del cuerpo de Hidan estaban desparramadas por aquí y por allá y la cabeza de Hidan estaba sobre los hombros de un oso de felpa que salio de jashin valla a saber donde.

Kira: Ne, Kaymeria, no crees que se te fue la mano?.

Kay: Di ne una vez mas y te mato.

Itachi: _No sera..._

Kay: Itachi-sensei.

La cara de la chica era psicótica, y su tono burlón, quería "hablar" con su ex sensei... Aunque esa charla le dejaría varios moretones y un ojo negro a Itachi.

Fue entonces que el Uchiha decidió que era buena idea una retirada estratégica, y si no se apuraba terminaría peor que Hidan.

Kira: _Es comadreja muerta... _

Ambos desaparecieron por un pasillo bajo las miradas de "que carajo les pasa" de los Akatsukis.

Kira: Es que Itachi fue el sensei de Kaymeria, ella lo consideraba su hermano mayor... Pero cuando fue la masacre del clan Uchiha... Itachi se fue sin siquiera despedirse de ella, y digamos que Kay le guarda rencor... Pero solo van a hablar... -se oyen golpes- Con palabras algo fuertes que le dejaran moretones a Itachi por algunas semanas...

Kay: No huyas cobarde!... -se oye a lo lejos-.

Kisame: Y que se supone que hacen ustedes aquí?.

Kira: No se... Se nos ocurrió que podrían necesitar ayuda para capturar a los jinchuurikis... ¿No te parece Nagato-san?.

Kay: -a lo lejos- Hijo de puta ven aquí!, solo quiero hablar!.

Kira: Que pulmones... En fin, que dicen?...

Hidan: Digo que me pongas en mi cuerpo antes de que Jashin-sama te castigue!.

Kira: Si, lo que digas panda...

Kaymeria le había puesto ese apodo cuando intento hacer su ritual y asesinar a la muchacha, sin embargo el resultado era claro, no lo consiguió y ahora su cabeza estaba cosida a un oso de peluche y nadie mostraba interés en reconstruir su cuerpo...

Hidan: Que no soy panda! es el poder que me otorga Jashin-sama como su fiel servidor! maldita perra piromana!.

Kira: Ya cállate, un oso de felpa no inspira temor alguno.

Pein: Si quieren ser parte de esta organización, deberán demostrar que realmente son fuertes...

Kira: Ne ve directo al grano zanahoria con patas...

Pein: Recuperen el anillo de Orochimaru.

Kira: Ne pan comido, ¡Chuky, tenemos una misión!.

Unos minutos mas tarde Kaymeria apareció en la parte principal de la cueva con cara de pocos amigos y sin el buzo, probocando un pequeño hilo de sangre por parte de Hidan y Zetsu.

Kay: Que misión, piromana endemoniada.

Kira: Ne, cálmate, iremos a recuperar el anillo de Orochigay... Y supongo que podremos matarlo...

Kay: Que dejes de decir ne, maldición!.

Kira: Lo que digas...

Deidara: Pero, no creen que es demasiado peligroso? hm.

Kay: Que dulce, se preocupa por su novia, vomitare...

Kira: Ne, si Itachi dijera eso no te molestaría... De igual manera podemos solas, Dei, ya no tengo trece años, puedo cuidarme sola... Ne, sino pregúntale a la aprendiz de la hokage...

Kay: Pero si tu la mataste...

Kira: Exacto...

Kay: Ya, no perdamos tiempo vamonos...

Hidan: Oy, perra, por que ese cinturón tan raro?.

Kay: Es que es algo...

Kira: Ne, me gusta tener mis cosas ordenadas, cada cosa tiene su respectivo lugar, ademas es para separar lo que tiene veneno de lo que no... No quiero volver a envenenar a un compañero...

Kay: No tiene gracia piromana...

Kira: Ne, ese maldito apodo es realmente fastidiante.

Kay: Igual que tus "Ne".

Sasori: No creen que sera mejor que ya se vallan.

Kira: Ne, tiene razón, mientras menos tardemos mejor.

Dei: Pero... ¿Estarás bien?. Hm.

Kira: _Esto no me gusta... _Claro...

Kay: Vamonos de una puta vez!.

Kira: Ne, lo que digas mamá.

Kay: Pequeño demonio!.

Kira: Ne, cálmate, vamos, estoy ansiosa... Ne, no tardaremos mucho...

Kira y Kaymeria se fueron ya deseosas de hacer rodar cabezas, mientras los akatsukis se miraron entre ellos.

Sasori: Apuesto a que tardaran mas de una semana, si es que lo logran claro...

Itachi: -llegando algo golpeado- Hmp, tardaran máximo cuatro días...

Sasori: ¿Lo apuestas?.

El moreno se limito a asentir, confiaba en su ex-alumna.

Pein: Yo apuesto a que no lo logran, se ven débiles...

Dei: ¡No es asi! hm, mi chica lo lograra, apuesto a que si! hm.

Hidan: Bien, la suerte esta echada, los perdedores se vestirán de mujer una semana y los ganadores no aran las tareas de la casa por esa semana!.

Los cuatro chicos se voltearon horrorizados, estaban apostando su dignidad, pero no cederían, no serian cobardes... No por nada eran peligroso criminales de rango s... Pero se enfrentarían con Orochimaru, uno de los legendarios sannin... Pero no serian cobardes... Con un asentimiento dieron a entender que la apuesta estaba echa, si tardaban mas de cuatro dias Itachi se vestiría de mujer y Kaymeria tendría un entrenamiento intensivo por hacerlo pasar vergüenza, sino, el avergonzado seria Sasori, que ya rezaba por que tardaran.

Claro que si no llegaban ambos pasarían vergüenza...

Pein estaba confiado, no creía que ese par de niñas lograran vencer al sannin, pero Deidara confiaba en su chica, ambas eran fuertes, vencer a un equipo ANBU y la aprendiz de una sannin no era poca cosa, ademas también podían infiltrarse... Pero si ese maldito le ponia un dedo encima a SU Kira, el mismo lo mataría...

* * *

Mientras...

Las dos chicas corrían lo mas rápido que podían, no querían tardar mas de lo debido, sabían que no era el cannon original, pero... Si les era pocible, evitarían la muerte de Gaara...

Kira: Ne, no notaste algo raro en Deidara...

Kay: No, tampoco es que fuera a desarrollar una personalidad yandere... Pero no crees que fue algo drastico pervertir a Hinata...

Kira: Ne... Solo la ayudo para que se le declare a Naruto, así le quita la idiotez de encima...

Kay: Estas loca... Vamos quiero tardar lo menos posible, no estamos lejos...

* * *

Yei, logre el caaaaaappp!.

ahora las preguntas:

**¿Con quien debería quedarse bigotes?. (naruto).**

**¿Que hago con el Uchiha menor?.**

**¿Quien creen que ganara la apuesta?.**

**¿Con quien quieren que se quede Konan? ¿Nagato, Pein o revivo a Yahiko?.**

**¿Creen que Kaymeria perdonara a Itachi facilmente?**

**¿Me dejan un review o fue tan malo el cap? es que force mi imaginación y creo que no es bueno...**

_**proximo cap: Lucha, apuesta y lagrimas...**_


	5. 4 lucha apuesta y lagrimas

respondo rws:

**Nik: **Jajaja, bueno, bueno, no te enojes fue una idea lo de Yahiko-san, hay tienes el cap...

**Chivotenkai: **Si lo se fue corto, pero aquí tienes uno laaaargo... Nop, nada bueno va a salir de eso por que Kami se fue de vacaciones y queda esta escritora demoníaca en su lugar... okno, si, lo del panda se le ocurrió a Nik, agradécele a ella... Y yo no dije que se infiltraban, esos fueron los Akatsukis... Y te haré caso, lo re-educare... Y con lo de Hina... Tu dices nivel Jiraiya, Nik descubrió un nivel mas avanzado que seria el nivel "Kira Taisho"... Pobre Naruto... Y lamentablemente tendré que lastimar a Gaara-nii...

**Lola: **Tranqui, tomate tu tiempo para leer y si eso te hizo gracia no me imagino los otros caps...

Bien antes de empezar quiero agradecer a Nik por ese dibertido fragmento que se le ocurrio y veo que las apuestas quedaron a favor de Nagato-san y Hinata... Disfruten que a mi me dio dolor de cabeza este cap...

* * *

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta descabellada historia y Kira, Kaymeria fue creada por Nik, la cual me ayudara en esto

**JUTSU O FLASHBACK.**

Narracion.

Nik: Dialogo.

_pensamiento..._

**CAPITULO 4: LUCHAS, APUESTA Y LAGRIMAS.**

La hokage estaba que hervía de furia, quería arrancarle la cabeza a la chica de Iwa, Shizune estaba con la mirada en el piso, Kakashi ya se esperaba la traición de Kira, pero no la de Kaymeria y eso le preocupaba, la chica era peligrosa y si lo que había dicho Naruto era cierto, el rubio tendría grandes problemas... Y hablando del rubio, el estaba en otra esquina de la habitación maldiciendo a Iwa y a la kunoichi mientras lloraba a mares por su "Sakura-chan" cuando recordó lo dicho por la ninja de Iwa.

Naruto: Tsunade-baachan... Kira dijo... Que yo... Que yo era hijo del... Del yondaime hokage... ¿Es eso cierto?.

Tsunade: Minato nos pidió que no lo dijéramos para mantenerte a salvo de sus enemigos... No se como pudo enterarse esa mocosa.

Shizune: Iwa estaba en conflicto con Minato, tal vez por eso sabe... Ademas son parecidos... Y Kira era una ninja bastante astuta...

Kakashi: O indago en sus documentos hokage-sama.

Tsunade: De ser así podría tener información muy valiosa...

Xxx: Tsunade, lo mejor seria que fueran por ellas, después de todo la renegada de Iwa puede tener información vital y la otra muchacha fue entrenada por Uchiha Itachi y es considerada de alta peligrosidad.

Tsunade: _Maldito consejo, quien los manda a meter las narices en todo... _Si, es lo mejor, pero Kaymeria asesino a un escuadrón ANBU ella sola y Kira asesino fácilmente a mi dicipula y a Yamanaka Ino... Y sera difícil encontrar un equipo a la altura...

Naruto: Yo me encargare de ellas.

Koharu: No, tu debes estar lejos de Akatsuki, y que ellos buscan al Kyuubi.

Naruto: No me interesa, iré les guste o no.

Koharu: Hokage, con todo respeto, es mejor que limitemos los movimientos del jinchuuriki, de ese modo lo mantendremos lejos del alcance de Akatsuki.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, tienen razón, Nar...

Tsunade: Pero si se mantiene en movimiento sera mas difícil encontrarlo.

Homura: Pero esas chiquillas se unieron a Akatsuki ¿no es así?.

Tsunade: Nadie afirmo nada.

Koharu: Escaparon con dos de sus miembros, ademas te recuerdo que mataron a esas tres niñas y a los ANBU para proteger a un Akatsuki.

Homura: Acaso los mandaras a la boca del lobo?, Tsunade piense en lo mejor para la aldea.

Naruto: He dicho que iré cueste lo que cueste!.

Kakashi: Tranquilos, yo me ocupare de su seguridad.

Xxx: Te recuerdo que Kaymeria te derroto fácil y eres un ex-ANBU, si van a hacerlo tal vez uno de mis discípulos sea lo apropiado para velar por la seguridad del niño...

Tsunade: _Maldito viejo... Quien se cree que es!..._

Homura: Y a quien sugiere?.

El hombre se hizo a un lado dejando ver a un chico de unos 16, piel palida, cabello corto negro y ojos negros.

Tsunade: Si ese niño va, dejaran que Naruto vaya?.

Homoru: Solo si podemos tomarnos la libertad de elegir al ultimo miembro del equipo.

Tsunade volteo a ver a Naruto, el le rogaba que aceptara, así que no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

Koharu: Por el momento descansen, les informaremos cuando tengamos al shinobi.

Naruto: Mal les vale no tardarse.

* * *

En otra parte dos kunoichis habían parado a descansar, en un día habían logrado recorrer casi todo el trayecto ya que no habían sufrido retrasos inesperados por bandidos.

Kaymeria estaba trasando una especie de plan mientras Kira leia un libro, que ya imaginaran cual es

Kay: Tardaremos aproximadamente dos horas en llegar, así que sumado a la batalla que con suerte serán dos horas mas y otro par de horas que descansemos para recuperar energía tendremos menos de treinta y seis horas mas otro día y un par de horas que tardemos en volver serán como mucho unos tres días...

Kira: Ne, crees que los de konoha traten de matarnos?.

Kay: Es lógico que si... Oy, de donde sacaste el Icha Icha?!.

Kira: Ne, siempre los llevo con migo...

Ella abrió uno de los compartimientos mostrando que estaba el otro tomo de la saga.

Kay: Ya pareces Kakashi!... Bien, tenemos dos opciones, infiltrarnos o hacerlo a tu modo, osea hacer un quilombo monumental para llamar la atención y hacer que las ratas salgan del nido.

Kira: Opción dos.

Kay: _es un puto caso perdido..._

Kira: Ne, no se tu pero yo ya estoy bien... De igual manera tengo píldoras de soldado si son requeridas...

Kay: Vamos.

Unas horas mas tarde ya estaban en la entrada de la guarida de Orochimaru.

Kay: Adelante, haz tu arte...

las pequeñas esferas quedaron repartidas en el terreno y al dar la orden estallaron provocando un gran estruendo rompiendo parte del suelo, revelando un poco de uno de los pasillos.

al poco rato Kabuto y Orochimaru hicieron acto de presencia.

Orochimaru: A que se debe el honor de su visita?.

Kay: Solo vinimos en una misión, no te alegres viejo pedofilo.

La cara de Orochimaru era un poema, no sabia si reír o sentirse ofendido. Y mas teniendo en cuenta que Kira estaba riendo por lo bajo, mientras Kabuto se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Kabuto: Y que misión?, por lo que veo son renegadas...

Kira: Ne, Pein nos mando a recuperar el anillo que Orochigay se llevo... Por las buenas o por las malas.

Los dos hombres fruncieron el seño ante el apodo puesto por la kunoichi, la cual parecía despreocupada.

Kay: Bien, parece que sera por las malas...

Kira: Ne, tu encárgate del pez gordo, yo del ex-espía...

Kay: Que comience la fiesta.

Kabuto: Como si un par de niñitas pudieran con Orochimaru-sama...

Kira: Ne, ya veremos...

La pelirroja saco un kunai mientras Kabuto empezaba a caminar hacia ella ya con su bisturí de chakra preparado, la primera en atacar fue Kira que lanzo un par de esferas de chakra para distraer unos segundos a Kabuto y lanzar el kunai que se clavo en una de las piernas del chico, el cual se lo quito casi instantáneamente y lo arrojo por hay.

Las esferas reposaban a unos metros del peli-blanco, el cual comenzó a atacar usando taijutsu, aunque sus ataques eran evadidos o bloqueados, aunque en cada bloqueo Kira absorbía un poco de chakra, debilitandolo aun mas.

Kira: Ne, eso es todo lo que tienes?... _Genial, el veneno ya esta actuando..._

Kabuto lanzaba golpe tras golpe, sintiéndose cada vez mas débil, comenzaba a ver borroso y un dolor agudo se estaba haciendo presente.

Kabuto: _No sera que... _Así que usas veneno en tus armas...

Ella sonrió, la había descubierto, pero no duraría mucho, ya habían pasado aproximadamente unos diez minutos, le quedaban unos veinte minutos nada mas.

Kira: Ne, es veneno de cobra real y le agregue un par de venenos extra para aumentar su efectividad... Ne, seguro sientes dolor agudo, empiezas a ver borroso, tal vez sientas vértigo y somnolencia, en un poco mas de tiempo tendrás un colapso cardiovascular, entraras en coma y morirás por insuficiencia respiratoria, ademas al moverte tanto el veneno ha recorrido tu sistema mas rápido... Ne, si el veneno no te mata lo are yo así que... Despídete de tu seme antes de que sea tarde.

Kabuto intentaba lanzarle unas shurikens y unos kunais, pero ninguno dio en el blanco por mas de cinco centímetros, su visión era demasiado borrosa como para acertar y unos minutos mas tarde callo al piso boca abajo y Kira aprovecho que ya había caído en coma para darle el golpe de gracia.

La sangre caía del cuello del peli-blanco, le había cortado el cuello y ahora se estaba desangrando, ya se había desecho de una futura amenaza y eso alivio a la muchacha que fue a sentarse lejos del área de guerra para leer cierto libro con el símbolo de prohibido.

Mientras...

Kaymeria saco su sable y se puso en guardia, lista para enfrentar al sannin de las serpientes, el cual saco su ya conocida espada Kusanagi, sus miradas chocaban como rayos y una sonrisa de tiburón apareció en el rostro de la muchacha.

Arremetieron el uno contra el otro, chocando sus espadas. Las espadas se movían con gracia y chocaban, como una danza mientras las miradas furiosas parecían sacar chispas entre si.

Con un ágil movimiento Kaymeria logro lanzar la espada de Orochimaru a un par de metros, aprovechando la sorpresa y falta de guardia para golpear fuertemente a su rival, lanzandolo a un par de metros.

Kay: **SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU.**

El gran dragón de agua impacto contra el suelo de tal manera que rompió parte de este revelando otra parte de la guarida y alerto a la ninja de Iwa que para ese entonces ya había leído dos paginas de su libro

Orochimaru estaba tirado en el suelo escupiendo algo de agua y maldiciendo a aquella chiquilla de Konoha.

Kay: **RAITON: RAITYUDAN NO JUTSU.**

La descarga producida por el gran dragón eléctrico dejo al sannin semi-inconsciente. Y como golpe final Kaymeria clavo su sable justo en el corazón de Orochimaru matandolo.

Kira: Ne, no me esperaba menos de ti nee-chan!.

Kay: Y Kabuto?.

Kira: Muerto, Ne, lo mate antes de que hicieras este cráter...

La pelirroja se acerco al cadaver del sannin y tomo el anillo de Akatsuki

Kay y Kira limpiaron sus armas en el pasto. Kay se detuvo de golpe escuchando atentamente mientras la pelirroja jugaba con su nuevo anillo.

Kira: ¿Ne, no te importa que me lo quede?.

Kay enarcó una ceja dándole su mejor cara de "me chupa huevo y medio esa porquería de anillo" y Kira dejó de insistir en el asunto.

Kay: ¿Escuchaste eso? -le pregunto la morocha escrutando la oscuridad-.

Kira: ¿Ne, escuchar el qué?

Kay apartó a Kira de golpe de la trayectoria de una sable que habían lanzado desde las sombras. Si Kay no lo hubiese notado, la habría atravesado con facilidad. Kira siseó. El responsable de ello era hombre o mujer muerto. Kira sacó sus explosivos pero la mano de Kay la detuvo.

Kira: Ne, el es mío.

Dijo con seriedad. Pero Kira lo había visto en su rostro. La corta sonrisa en la que mostraba sus algo grandes colmillos. Esa sonrisa psicótica que aparecía cada vez que Kaymeria pensaba en lo deliciosamente placentero que iba a ser acabar con su enemigo.

Kira: ¿Ne, piensas que me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos mientras te quedas con toda la diversión, Chucky?

Kay: Es nuestro objetivo, piromana desquiciada.

Justo en ese momento, Sasuke salió de su escondite. Obviamente después de todo el alboroto hecho en la pelea el princesito había despertado de mal humor y hecho una furia. Las marcas de las sábanas estaban todavía visibles contra su mejilla y su ira era casi palpable.

Kay: Aww, ¿ te despertamos, ternurita? -le guiñó un ojo al menor Uchiha que la miró sin reconocerla-.

Kira bufó al ver a su compañera relamerse. Esta pelea... kay iba a disfrutar mucho. Sasuke la miró a ella entonces y al ver sus explosivos, el muchacho tocó su sable. Antes que pudiese efectuar cualquier movimiento, Kay apoyó suavemente su sable corto sobre la pálida garganta del joven.

Kira: Ne, yo no haría eso.

Le advirtió apuntando a su compañera que sonreía de una manera diabólica. Sasuke parpadeó algo sorprendido. Obviamente con la velocidad de Kaymeria no habia sido capaz de verla incluso con su sharingan.- Tal vez quieras volver a la cama por tu almohada, sr. Ego.

Sasuke gruñó a Kira por sus burlas pero claro... Estaban hablando de la ninja audaz de Iwa. Y ella no le temía a nada.

Kira: Mmm... Ne, etto. ¿Quizá quieras ir por tus cosas a tu cuarto antes que nos acompañes?- le dijo la oji-azul con burla.- ¿ Tu osito de felpa? ¿ Tus libros de como salir del closet con Orochimaru? ¿ Tus fotos de Naruto-san desnudo?

Y ese fue el punto máximo que pudo soportar el orgulloso Uchiha. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su iris era carmesí adornado por tres pupilas giratorias. El sharingan. Miró a Kay con un odio profundo y ella lo dejó ir con un grito agónico. Tapó sus ojos con ambas manos y retrocedió hasta la pared medio destruida. Kira no había visto nunca a Kay temblar como ese momento así que se asustó bastante.

Kira dio un paso lanzando sus esferas de chakra pero la carcajada de Kay descolocó a ambos jóvenes. Kay yacía descostillada de la risa contra la pared mirando a ambos. Casi llorando de la risa.

Kay: No puedo creer que ambos hayan caído.

El explosivo carácter de Kira quiso asesinarla. ¡Asustarla de ese modo! le tiró con la piedra más cercana pero ella pudo esquivarla fácilmente.

Kira: ¡Ne, eres una imbécil, Kay!.

Le gritó furiosa y con ganas de matarla. La chica volvió a su lado tranquilamente y pasó su mano por su cabello rojizo despeinandola un poco. Siempre lo hacía, como si ella fuese su hermana mayor.

Kay: Yaro, Yaro. Perdón por hacerte preocupar, Kira-chan.

Sasuke se mantuvo imperturbable en esos segundos. A Kira le pareció extraño que no atacase. Pero sabía que Kay no estaba preocupada.

Sasuke: Kay. -la llamó Sasuke Uchiha ahora ya recordando.- Kaymeria del clan Drak de Konoha. Yo... te recuerdo.

Kay: Que bueno, Suki-kun.- le dijo Kay el apodo que ya sabía que odiaba y le decía de todas formas para enfadarlo.-¿ Ya estás en tu ciclo menstrual, cariñito?

Sasuke agarró su sable analizando a ambos con sus sharingan.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué no funcionó contigo el genjutsu del sharingan?

Kay: ¿Realmente crees que podría matar tu hermano a golpes si cayese en el tsukuyomi fácilmente? Y tu patético genjutsu no le llega ni a los talones, Uchiha.

Sasuke: Y por lo visto ya no eres tan plana como una tabla de planchar.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y se preparó para atacar. Kay miró al hermano menor de su sensei y recordó por un momento su infancia. En realidad su relación no había cambiado nunca. Todavía seguía existiendo una rivalidad profunda entre ellos. Después de que Itachi matase a todo su clan, (si antes se odiaban ) ya en ese momento tomaron caminos diferentes.

Kira: ¿Ne, te acaba de llamar plana?.

Kay: Oh, Sasuke, prometo que esto te va a doler. Y mucho.

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Y el chico que tenía en frente retrocedió unos años. Antes de que Itachi masacrase su clan.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Itachi tuvo que separarlos por enésima vez en el día. Había sido mala idea llevar a Sasuke al entrenamiento. La chica de pelo puntiagudo y corto al ras de su cabeza estaba otra vez a punto de sacarle el relleno a su hermano cual oso de peluche. La chica era delgada y plana. La gente la confundía siempre como un niño debido a como tenía el cabello. Sus ojos amarillos eléctricos brillaban de la furia. No sabia por qué habían empezado a pelear. Pero era hora de terminar. Cuando los separó notó que Kay tenía lágrimas forzando a salir que ella contenía con esfuerzo.

Itachi: ¿ Kay?

Kay: Déjame en paz! Te detesto. A todos los Uchiha y no los necesito. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Yo seré la ninja más temida.- apuntó a Sasuke.- Y te patearé el culo sin pensarlo dos veces, Sazu-baka.

Kay corrió dejándolos atrás. No le importaba que Sasuke considerara que ella no era digna aprendiz, que era inútil con los genjutsus. Todos temerían cuando escucharan su nombre. Todos.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Al ver a Sasuke ahí la rabia se apoderó de ella. Rabia contenida por tantos años.

Kira: Ne, buenas noches, Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿Buenas noches?

El pobre iluso no pudo ni terminar la Frase que una explosión derribo el muro detrás suyo. Las rocas volaron por los aires y chocaron contra el Uchiha dejándolo inconsciente. Kay lo echó sobre su hombro cargandolo y miró a Kira.

Kay: Podrías haberlo matado...

Kira: Ne, te diría que hasta fue divertido hacerlo pero no. Fue demasiado fácil. - le respondió Kira.- ¿Volvemos?

Kay agarró el cadáver de Orochimaru y se lo tiró a la pelirroja antes que se escapase del trabajo.

Kay: Ni pienses que voy a cargar con los dos todo el camino. -le dijo la de los ojos gatunos enarcando una ceja y Kira bufó-.

Kira: Ne, jamás pensé en eso. -dijo con cara inocente-.

Kay: Si, claro. Y Sasuke no patea para el otro lado...

* * *

Mientras, en la cueva Akatsuki.

Un pequeño oso de felpa volaba de aquí para allá.

Hidan: Déjenme malditos infelices! Jashin-sama los castigara por hijos de puta!.

Kisame: Pero si es muy divertido jugar a las atrapadas contigo.

Deidara: Es cierto, hm.

De golpe la entrada se abrió mostrando a las dos kunoichis y a Zetsu que las esperaba fuera.

Kakuzu: Y tardaron tres días y medio, Itachi tenia razón...

Kay: Itachi-san, te traje un regalo!.

La castaña lo dijo con toda la maldad del mundo mientras arrojaba a Sasuke a los pies del oji-negro, que casi suelta la carcajada al ver a su hermano atado y amordazado.

Un ruido seco se produjo en cuanto la pelirroja soltó el cadáver del sannin, mientras Sasori y Pein empalidecían lo suficiente como para que Sai pareciera de un tono normal.

Kira: Ne, y a ustedes que les pasa...

Hidan: Que apostaron y perdieron, y ahora tendrán que vestirse de mujer una semana por idiotas.

Kay: y el Uchiha menor les hará compañía...

Las carcajadas resonaron en toda la cueva y media hora mas tarde Pein, Sasori y Sasuke estaban en un rincón llorando por ser avergonzados de tal forma mientras intentaban que sus respectivas faldas quedaran en su lugar, mientras algunos como Kira y Deidara ya lloraban de risa

* * *

Oficina hokage.

Koharu: Tsunade, ya tenemos alguien en mente para completar el equipo Kakashi...

Naruto: Y quien es!.

Tsunade: Calmate Naruto...

Homura: Es...

* * *

Chan chan chan... Soy mala, lo se... pero aunque no quisiera lo tenia que cortar hay por que ni yo se quien mierda va a completar el equipo... espero que les aya gustado, sobretodo la pelea por que me rompí la cabeza para hacerla... Y hoy haré preguntas pero no diré el titulo por que ni yo se como sigue...

**¿Que les pareció la pelea?.**

**¿Quien debe completar el equipo Kakashi?.**

**¿Quienes deberían ir por Shukaku-kun? **(que conste que lo hago por obligación por que yo no quiero lastimarlos)

**¿Que tan tierna creen que sera la re-educación del emo... Digo Sasuke?.**

**¿Creen que necesito un psicólogo?.**

Bien... No se pueden quejar fue largo... byeee.


	6. 5 Convivencia

respondo rws:

**Nik: **Jajaja, es que Kay es Kay, despues de todo entreno con el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, y dime a mi lo problematico que es... Y creo que va a ser así de tierna la re-educacion si... Espero que este tambien te guste...

**Chivotenkai: **Lamente decepcionarte, pero no tengo contrato de invocacion con Chuck Norris, así que sera *censura de spoiler* Y con lo de la pelea, hay que destacar que Kay es una jodida salvaje y fue la aprendiz de uno de los mejores shinobis, la comadre... Itachi... Y que para esa altura ya me dolia la cabeza de tanto pensar en como mierdas hacer la bendita pelea, que dicho sea de paso me costo uno de los que no tengo... Y lo de Gaara aun lo estoy meditando...

Bien, disfruten, lean este cap con cautela... y gracias a Nik por su contribucion, la cual esta puesta casi como ella me la paso por que no tenia ganas de editarlo y por que si... ademas si me ponía a editarlo no subía hoy, ademas me gusta que reconozcan donde esta la locura de cada una... aparte en este momento tengo hambre pero si me acerco a buscar algo para comer mato al novio de mi mama y se que no quieren que termine en la correccional y no termine esta historia... Y sobre el titulo no se me ocurrió nada mas...

* * *

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta descabellada historia y Kira, Kaymeria fue creada por Nik, la cual me ayudara en esto

**JUTSU O FLASHBACK.**

_**zetsu negro**_

Narracion.

Nik: Dialogo.

_pensamiento..._

**CAPITULO 5: CONVIVENCIA...**

Las risas habían cesado hacia unos minutos para dar lugar a grititos muy poco masculinos y otros dos de guerra que eran acompañados por fuertes explosiones. ¿La razón?, Sasuke había confundido a Deidara con una chica y había acotado que era tan plana como lo era Kaymeria hacia unos años, ante eso las dos kunoichis se enfurecieron y estaban tratando de matarlo. Una por que trato de mujer a su chico y la otra por que la llamo plana.

Itachi: _Hoy me quedo sin hermano menor... Y pensaba que nadie podía ser mas idiota que Hidan..._

Sasuke intento sumir en un genjutsu a la pelirroja, que en lugar de asustarse comenzó a reír.

Kira: Ne, a esto le llamas genjutsu? hasta yo hago genjutsus mejores!.

Kay: De igual manera luego de ver las tripas de Hidan por toda la cueva ya hay muy pocas cosas que te den miedo...

Kira: Ne, si no te da miedo Tenzo...

Kay: Nada te puede dar miedo...

Itachi: Las fangirl si...

Sasuke: Esta vez el imbécil tiene razón...

No se sabe de donde pero Kaymeria saco un gran zarten y golpeo a Sasuke.

Kay: Imbécil seras tu!.

Kira: Ne, acaso defiendes a la comadreja?.

Kira comenzó a correr al ver que su amiga quería sacarle las tripas, corrían de aquí para alla.

Sasori: Yo no voy a ir a capturar al ichibi así, que vallan ellas!.

Su persecución paro de golpe, e intercambiaron miradas, no querían hacerlo, pero seria mejor que se encargaran ellas, de ese modo no lo lastimarían tanto. Ambas asintieron en señal de que irian.

Kisame: Ya que hay mujeres en casa... Podrian hacer la cena ellas...

Kira: Ne, esta bien yo cocinare! -dijo animada-.

Dei/Kay: Noooo! -gritaron como si alguien fuese a morir-.

Kay: Es que te puedes cansar...

Dei: Si, seguro la pelea fue muy dura...

Kira: Ne, yo me enfrente a Kabuto, no es la gran cosa... Kay asesino a Orochigay... Orochimaru...

Kay: Esta bien, seré sincera contigo -se acerco a susurrarle- recuerdas a Samui? -la menor asintió- pues tu cocinas igual que ella...

Kira: Hija de puta!.

Konan: Yo no cocino.

Kay/Kira: Si el emo cocina yo no como...

Dei/Itachi: Yo gane la apuesta.

Sasori: Yo podría envenenarlos...

Zetsu: Si quieren yo...

antes de que terminara la frase todos gritaron a coro que no.

Kisame: Me duele el brazo por cargar a Samaheda -mintió-.

Hidan: Los osos no pueden cocinar... Y no querrán encontrarse uno de los pelos del maldito avaro en la comida...

Pein: Yo soy el líder!.

Kira: Ne, Kay nos envenenara...

Kay: Yo jamas aria eso... -fingió inocencia-.

Itachi: Y Hidan odia a Jashin, no es así?.

Kay: Que dijiste!.

Sasuke: Que si lo harías.

La mayoría de los presentes -Kaymeria incluida- le lanzaron kunais para que se callara, seguidos por un pájaro de arcilla y dos esferas de chakra que le explotaron en la cara.

Konan: Pein...

Kay/Kira: Zanahoria...

Pein: Esta bien, esta bien...

El resto de la noche paso tranquila, claro, si por tranquila nos referimos a que casi asesinan a Sasuke cinco veces, que Hidan casi termina en tamaño hormiga por decir que Kira y Deidara tenían que buscarse un hotel, Kaymeria le tiro con un florero a Itachi por ponerse a leer los Icha Icha junto a Kira, Kakuzu quejándose por lo que costaban las capas y las veces que Sasori termino de nariz en el piso por que lo habían obligado a usar tacos altos...

En este momento Kira había ido a ponerse la capa y demás mientras Kaymeria volvía de lavar los platos. Kakuzu le lanzo la capa, la cual Kaymeria miro con asco.

Kay: No pensaran que me pondré esta falda ¿o si?.

Sasuke: Que falda, tabla-san...

Kay: Esta -señalando la capa- o la mini falda que traes puesta..

Una gota estilo anime apareció en la cien de todos los presentes, exceptuando a Kay y el Uchiha menor.

Hidan: La otra zorra no se quejo.

En eso aparece Kira la cual había cortado la túnica y ahora parecía una capa de super-heroe o de la época medieval. Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella.

Kira: Que? Ne, no pensarían que me vestiría de monja ¿o si?...

Un aura depresiva rodeo a los akatsukis. Menos a Kakuzu que quería asesinarlas. Y tras una pelea que destruyo un par de paredes todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, menos Kira que fue con Deidara claro...

* * *

Itachi estaba recostado en su cama mirando al techo mientras recordaba a la pequeña Kaymeria, cuando aun no había sucedido la masacre del clan.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no noto cuando la castaña entro a su cuarto hasta que ella le acaricio el pecho y lo beso suavemente, continuaron besándose un rato. Ella comenzó a besarle el cuello y fue bajando por su pecho hasta quitarle los boxers. ¿Acaso haría lo que el creía que haría? algo cálido en la punta de su miembro le hizo soltar un leve gemido de placer.

Kay: Itachi-san, he sido mala? va castigarme?.

El tono seductor y su sonrisa entre inocente y picara le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, la tomo de las muñecas y la recostó en la cama, quedando el arriba esta vez y la beso mientras la desnudaba. Estaba a punto de penetrarla...

Se despertó de golpe respirando agitadamente sin poder creer que había soñado eso con Kaymeria, los recuerdo de cuando eran niños inundaron su mente, la pequeña niña de ojos amarillo pálido y cabello castaño corto entrenando, intentando matar a Sasuke, yendo a buscarlo para entrenar como cada tarde, todos esos recuerdos de la pequeña e inocente chica, todos esos momentos juntos... Y haber soñado eso solo lo hizo sentirse como la peor basura, pero no lo podía evitar, pasar de esa pequeña niña a esa hermosa mujer...

Sacudio su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos, pero la culpa no se fue y solo se hizo mayor al recordar la forma que la había abandonado, se sentía culpable por eso, y mas al recordar que ella quiso matarlo cuando lo vio...

Se levanto y fue a darse una ducha de agua fria...

Mientras...

Sasori casi da un salto del susto al ver que ya había alguien en la cocina a esa hora de la madrugada. Solo había una persona que se levantase todos los días a las 5 am y ese era Itachi. Aunque al pensarlo mejor, no le sorprendía tanto dado a que ella había sido su alumna.

Kaymeria Drak estaba tranquilamente sentada encima de la mesada con un kunai en mano y tallando un tronquito de madera en sus manos, con su cabello azabache cayendo por un costado como una catarata sinuosa. Había varias figuras más sobre la mesa. Eran miniaturas hechas en diferentes materiales y lo que más lo atrajeron fueron dos figuras hechas de cristal o alguna priedra preciosa que estaban separadas del resto.

Los ojos de un amarillo marfil estaban concentrados en tallar la madera completamente abstraídos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sasori la contempló un poco más. Sus finos dedos trabajaban incansablemente. Su belleza poco doméstica le agradaba como esa sonrisa felina y el brillo de locura que había visto en ella al pelear con Hidan. En ese momento había deseado capturar en la eternidad ese deseo de sangre y esa habilidad letal. Convertirla en su marioneta humana hubiese sido divertido pero no si hubiese tenido la expresión fría y opaca que tenía casi siempre. Pero ahora le intrigaba verla tan concentrada. Ni siquiera en la lucha tenía tanta concentración. La curiosidad le ganó y decidió hacer notar su presencia.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?.

Kay alzó su mirada sobresaltada y sin calcular se dio la cabeza contra la alacena. La joven maldijo entre dientes y clavó su mirada en la madera como así pudiese hacerla arder.

Sasori quizo reírse de lo ridícula que era su expresión con el mueble de madera pero no lo hizo. Ahi estaba ese brillo asesino que el quería mantener eterno. Claro que si le ponía un dedo encima Itachi lo utilizaría de perchero por el resto de su vida.  
Kay se fijó en él con algo de molestia.

- Te ves bien con tacones, cucaracha.- le sonrió con malicia al verlo vestido de mujer todavía.

- No tanto como tu chichón en la cabeza, psicópata.- le retrucó el Akasuna. Ella volvió a palparse donde se habia golpeado y largó un gemido de dolor. Sasori entornó los ojos con molestia y fue directo al freezer de donde sacó una bolsa congelada. Con suavidad se la colocó en la cabeza logrando que la chica enarcase una ceja confundida.

-¿ Por qué estás siendo amable?.

- No estoy siendo amable. Si Kira o Itachi notan que te lastimaste y no Hice nada para ayudarte, seré cenizas al viento. Además si sigues quejándote no vas a contestarme.

Sasori se aproximó un poco más a ella para tener un mejor vistazo de su golpe y revisarlo. Ella hizo un siseo cuando se acercó más arrinconandola contra la mesada. Ni que él la fuese a tocar. Realmente no le importaba estar cerca de ella, era tan atrayente en ese sentido como el fuego.

- ¿ Qué hacías con la madera?- volvió a preguntarle agarrando con la mano libre una de las figuras a medio terminar. Al principio no contestó por lo que apretó más la bolsa fría contra su cabeza.

-¡Oy! Ten más cuidado.- Sasori la observó sin expresión y ella bufó rindiéndose.- Mi medio hermano mayor solía enseñarme aa hacer este tipo de cosas. Era un artista... La familia de mi madre pertenecía a La aldea del remolino y mi padre, a Konoha. Pero mi hermano, el hijo de mi padre, no quería ser ninja y hacía muchas obras de arte.

Notó con gran incomodidad que ella jamás le había contado eso a nadie. Probablemente ni Kira lo supiese... o Itachi.

- "Hay algunas cosas que deberían ser eternas, porque es el arte que permanece a través de los tiempos el reconocido como verdadero". me dijo cuando me enseñó a hacer estatuillas.- tragó con fuerza Kay al recitar esas palabras como si hubiese sido ayer y Sasori se sorprendió de sus palabras. Otro hombre que admiraba y realizaba su mismo arte. Los ojos de Kay eran sombríos y alejados del momento. Entonces Sasori comprendió la razón. El medio hermano de Kay estaba muerto.

- Seguramente fue un gran artista por lo que me estás diciendo, es una lástima que...- no pudo seguir con lo que decía.

Kay no permitió que ninguna lágrima cayera ni mostró debilidad. Se quedaron los dos en silencio incomodados por la situación. Hasta que una repentina voz en la cocina los separó de un golpe.

-¿ Qué hacen a oscuras en la cocina?.

Sasori dejó la bolsa de hielo en las manos de Kaymeria y dio un paso a la heladera. Itachi con su inexpresivo rostro parecía la perfecta imagen de la tranquilidad, excepto por su mangekyo sharingan ya activado y su mirada asesina. Como para no malinterpretar la cercanía de sus rostros cuando él la estaba revisando y que ella no lo apartara. Sabía que esto iba a ir muy mal para él.

- Kaymeria, ¿ no se supone que deberías estar durmiendo en tu cuarto y no...- Itachi se detuvo en su típico discurso "monocorde".- ¿Podrías no seducir a cada hombre bajo este techo?

- ¿Seducir?-escupió Kay totalmente indignada y replicó enfurecida.- Lo dices como si fuera ofreciéndome a cada hombre que viese...

Sasori quizo pegarse la frente con una mano. Tendría que haber previsto que ella reaccionaría de ese modo. Se fue caminando despacio hacia la pared y escapar mientras Kaymeria comenzaba a decirle una sarta de insultos a su ex maestro. Kaymeria era monstruosa enojada... La chica se bajó de la mesada de un salto y le apuntó a la cabeza con el tramontina a Itachi.

- Primero que nada apestosa comadreja de mierda, si dejo o no que alguien se meta en mis partes íntimas es... MI problema y te advierto que no te metas.- le gritó con una furia que podría haberse igualado a la del Kyuubi.- Segundo, Sasori-Danna solo estaba poniéndome hielo en el golpe que me di. ¿ Eso en qué te convierte?

Itachi miró a Sasori que asintió para darle la razón a Kay y se encogió de hombros sin saber a que se refería la chica. Ella se dirigió a la puerta y antes de cerrarla de un portazo y con el hermoso dedo corazón levantado hacia su ex sensei le respondió.

-¡En un imbécil!.

Itachi y Sasori se quedaron parados unos segundos viendo el desastre que había causado la furia de Kaymeria Drak otra vez... Kakuzu iba a matarlos por haber desperdiciado tanto dinero... Sin contar que tendrían que limpiar todo.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

Naruto: Q-q-que!... Por que ella, no quiero que arriesgue su vida, no permitiré que ella muera en manos de esa maldita!

Tsunade: Naruto, Hinata es la que mejor puede contra ellas.

Koharu: Ella entreno con las dos renegadas en el bosque de la muerte muchas veces, tenemos razones para creer que conoce su estilo de lucha, forma de pensar, ademas, recuerda que con el doujutsu de Kira tendrían la ventaja, ya que puede verlos y rastrearlos por su chakra, el byakugan seria muy útil...

Naruto: Entonces por que no viene Neji en lugar de Hinata-chan!.

Kakashi: Naruto, Tsunade tiene razón, Neji no conoce su estilo de lucha ni sus capacidades, Hinata si, incluso a entrenado con ellas, ademas... Neji no puede ir...

Naruto: Por que no!?.

Tsunade: Simple, Neji no podría luchar contra Kaymeria por que se siente atraído por ella, y ellas dos saben eso y lo podrían usar a su favor.

Naruto lanzo un gruñido y asintió en señal de que aceptaba que Hinata fuera con ellos y se fue de la habitación lanzando maldiciones.

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama, creo que deberíamos avisar al kazekage sobre la traición de las muchachas... Recuerde que Akatsuki esta tras los bijuu y como veía Gaara a Kira...

Tsunade asintió.

* * *

Naruto estaba en una de las zonas de entrenamiento descargando su furia contra unos maniquies. Mientras Hinata lo observaba a unos metros.

Hinata: _Vamos Hinata, es tu oportunidad, ve y díselo... No por nada fuiste ese día a pedirle consejos a Kira y Kaymeria..._

La ojiblanca se acerco lentamente al rubio repitiendo lo que diría mentalmente, hasta que llego a su lado.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, pu-puedo decirte algo...

Estaba nerviosa si, pero quien no, se le declararía a Naruto!.

Naruto: Dime Hinata-chan.

El le dio una de sus sonrisas.

Hinata: Yo... Naruto, yo...

* * *

Yyyyyy hasta aquí llego el capitulo! hay!, no me tiren con cosa!.

Bueno, que les pareció?.

**¿Hinata se animara?.**

**¿Que pasaba entre los pelirrojos?.**

**¿Como creen que capturaran a Gaara-nii?.**

**¿Que les parecio la parte escrita por Nik_Drak95?.**

**¿Quieren que trate de actualizar todos los martes-miercoles?.**

**¿Que consecuencias puede desencadenar el echo de que Hinata este en el equipo Kakashi?.**

Y por ultimo queria pedirles que se pasen por los fics de Nik_drak95, Chivotenkai y Roy4, y a todos los que les gusta Akatsuki pasense por el foro "Akatsuki rules".

Pd: Dejen rw o mandare a Kaymeria a que los mate muwajaja... Okno, era chiste, ya saben que necesito un psicologo, pero la vez que fue sali mas loca de lo que estaba...

Proximo cap: **Ichibi.**

Y si, es por que irán a por Shukaku


	7. 6 Ichibi

respondo rws:

**Nik: **Si, raro que no hayas tenido que ver con el lemon... Y creo que piensas en las consecuencias para cierto rubio... Y aca tenes el cap, no me mates...

**Chivotenkai: **Si, por eso tardaron tanto (ponele) y si, es raro que aun este en pie la base... Y si, se avecinan futuras tormentas, tsunamis, terremotos, sartenazos, regaños... Lo normal... No muere, no se desmaya y no se convertirá en una mini Kay, por el amor a kami-sama, con una alcanza y sobra...

Bueno, aqui el cap, disfruten, no me tiren con nada, y gracias a Nik por su colaboración...

* * *

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta descabellada historia y Kira, Kaymeria fue creada por Nik.

**CAPITULO 6: Ichibi.**

Kira abrió la puerta de una patada como le era costumbre y encontró la habitación vacía. Venía por su "capa" remodelada por Kay a la cual no encontraba en ningún lado para irse de misión.

- Parece que no está. -

bufó Deidara abrazandole por detrás y riendo en su oído. Ella iba a darse la vuelta para encararlo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe dejando salir el vapor y de la neblina salió su amiga tapada por una toalla.

- Díganme por el amor a Kami-sama que no iban a hacerlo en mi habitación. - los fulminó con la mirada la chica de ojos de gato.

- Ne, no, ¡venía por mi capa!

Kay fue a su armario y con su ropa interior , una remera de red y un short negro volvió al baño sin cerrar la puerta.

-¿No deberías cerrar la puerta? Hm...- preguntó el rubio sin llegar a ver nada por el ángulo de visión que tenía.

- No. Si llegases a intentar ver algo,- le contestó desde el baño. - Kira te arrancaría tus partes para pegartelas en los ojos por mirón.

En eso salió del cuarto casi vestida de no ser que no llevaba remera encima de su corpiño . Por la advertencia dada, Deidara se dio automáticamente vuelta mirando la pared. Kira se rió un poco pero le dio un beso en la mejilla como "recompensa".

Kay fue a su armario otra vez y saco los ex-faldones de Akatsuki (como le gustaba llamarlos). Había cortado un par de partes... unas cuantas. Por ejemplo, en su nueva musculosa había arrancado sus mangas y la tela de abajo por encima del ombligo, había abierto un poco en el escote pero no demasiado y solo cuatro botones mantenían la prenda como una musculosa y no como un chaleco.

-Ne, quedó genial.-

la felicitó su amiga y ella le indicó que en el mismo lugar estaba su remera nueva. Se vistió y ató su pelo largo en una coleta alta.

- Si venias por la remera podrías haber venido sola...

-Ne, de hecho, Dei venía a preguntarte algo.

Los ojos de Kay se fijaron en el rubio que seguía inmóvil contra la pared.

- Oy, rubia.¿Qué quieres?

- Solo quería saber por qué mi danna se está pasando por barniz ignífugo. hm.

Kira se quedó estática al escuchar la pregunta. ¿ Por qué diablos tendría miedo a que le prendieran fuego? Kay era violenta, sí. Pero no sin ninguna razón. Salvo que Sasori le hubiese hecho algo... Miró a Kay que estaba enarcando una ceja. Si no era Kay entonces...

- Oh, por Dios. Kay, ¿Itachi te atrapó haciendo algo con Sasori?

Deidara abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar sus palabras.

- Danna... Danna y tú...- comenzó a tartamudear el de Iwa.

- No es lo que creen.- los interrumpió exasperada.- El idiota de la comadreja mal interpretó todo y me llamó en sus palabras más refinadas: puta. Estaba en la cocina temprano y no me di cuenta de la presencia de Sasori y me golpeé con el mueble. Sasori solo se fijaba mi herida... Itachi nos encontró y me dijo que no me tire a cada hombre que veo!

Los dos vieron a Kay a medida que se iba enfureciendo. Kira pensó que era obvio que a su amiga la molestaba que Itachi pensase así de ella por sus sentimientos que tanto negaba. Deidara... Bueno, él no pensó lo mismo.

- Yo creo que se merece algo peor que lo que le dijiste. Hm,

Dei sonrió malévolamente en su interior al sentir la mirada de advertencia de Kira. Pero Kay se detuvo de su charla o insultos repetidos a su ex maestro.

-¿ A qué te refieres?

- Kay...

-Sh, deja que hable la rubia.

Kira alzó las manos en señal de rendición y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso. Seguramente Itachi viviría después de que Deidara, su archienemigo-aliado, y Kay, su ex discípula, se uniesen en su contra... Pensándolo bien, no. No sobreviviría.

- Solo digo que te llamó zorra, y se merece un castigo.- contestó Deidara inocentemente.

Kay se quedó pensativa un momento y en un segundo su expresión cambió mostrando una sonrisa maligna y unos ojos brillantes al estilo Might Guy hablando del fuego de la juventud.

- Bien, Deidara-kun, me agrada tu forma de pensar.- le dio una palmada en el hombro.- La verdad que me caías Para el culo en especial porque no quiero saber lo que haces con Kira en el cuarto... Y planeaba matarte si la lastimabas pero ahora lo tendré en consideración.

Deidara río en su fuero interno. Sabía que Kay no tenía la palabra "misericordia" en su vocabulario. Ahh el Uchiha estaba muerto.

- ¿Ne, qué vas a hacer, Kay-neechan?- preguntó Kira para tratar de advertir al Uchiha con lo que se le venía encima.

- Me dijo zorra, ¿no?- sus ojos y sonrisa brillaron como el del gato Cheshire en el País de las maravillas y Kira se estremeció del miedo al saber lo que era capaz de hacer su amiga.- Ahora veremos que opina de esto.

* * *

Hidan estaba recostado tomando una siesta antes que las mocosas saliesen a buscar al Shukaku. Que Jashin lo liberase de la pelirroja y la morocha de una vez y se muriesen sufriendo. En especial, Kaymeria y su endemoniado kekkei genkai que actuaba en ella misma automáticamente. El no podría olvidar esa pelea. La maldita perra se había burlado de él hasta la eternidad y encima lo había llamado Tierno Panda. ¡A él! Al sirviente de Jashin-sama. Había pasado del placer de verla herida y agonizante a... ver como se regeneraba enfrente a sus ojos.

- Hm, eres panda muerto.- se había reído Kira apuntando a él. - Baaaaka. Los Drak tienen un kekkei genkai de tipo curativo. Sus heridas son reabsorvidas como chakra por su propio cuerpo.

Hidan la había observado como si se hubiese vuelto loca, pero al volver a atacar había pasado lo mismo. Era como si nunca la hubiese herido, pero el dolor seguía allí. Y entonces, adiós a su cabeza. Y hola a su cuerpo de Panda de felpa que gracias a Jashin había rogado a Kakuzu que lo volviese a coser a su cuerpo.

- Maldita perra con cuerpo regenerativo y pechos planos.- murmuró dándose la vuelta en el sillón. Algo pesado y cálido se recostó encima de él y Hidan gruñó.

- Yaro, Yaro, Hidan.- susurró una voz que detestaba al oído. - No deberías insultar sin saber.

El albino abrió los ojos de golpe enfrentándose a Kaymeria que lo observaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- No sabía que me tuvieses tanto rencor por ganarte.

- ¡No me ganaste! Fue trampa al no haberme advertido que eras inmortal.

La chica se rió fuertemente y volvió a inclinarse a él.

- Baaaka, no soy inmortal. Sólo tengo más resistencia.

Hidan iba a lanzarle una sarta de insultos en diferentes idiomas cuando Servido enfrente suyo vio su escote. Lo primero que pensó: la joven no era nada plana y estaba más que bien dotada. Una sonrisita infantil salió de los labios de Kay cuando notó al jashinista quedarse hipnotizado por lo que estaba mostrando. Él cerró los ojos y negó para si mismo. Era la misma hija de puta que le había arrancado la cabeza y se la había cocido a un oso de peluche.

- Entonces, ¿ puedes curarte hasta cierto punto o qué? ¿ Cómo funciona? - preguntó para cambiar de tema y abrió los ojos. Otro error. La chica se había movido pegando su cuerpo al suyo y a escasos cm de su rostro. Hidan tragó con fuerza y sintió como su sangre huía de sus neuronas hacia otros lugares más abajo. Miró otra vez sus pechos y dio una plegaria a Jashin-sama. Tenía que resistir por muy deseoso que estuviese.  
Kay mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oído y susurró con un ronroneo:

-¿ Me harías sufrir, Hidan-sama?-.

Hidan maldijo a Jashin por hacerlo tan fuerte y cuando iba a sucumbir alguien agarró a Kay levantándola del sofá. Hidan vio con miedo como Itachi se llevaba a Kaymeria sobre su hombro mientras ella lo insultaba hasta en lenguas que no sabía que conocía. Sasori, Deidara y Kira entraron en ese momento y la pelirroja corrió atrás del Uchiha alarmada por su amiga mientras los tres hombres se miraban los unos a los otros.

- ¿ Qué pasó?-.

preguntó por fin Sasori teniendo una idea de que esa era la venganza de Kay. Itachi iba a pasarla muy mal con ella por ahí queriendo matarlo, sin contar por haberla llamado regalada indirectamente. Se podría haber apiadado de él pero Sasori disfrutaba de ver a Itachi tan poco controlado de sus emociones. Volvió a repetir la pregunta dado que Hidan parecía en otro mundo y recién pareció reaccionar. Los miró a los artistas y dijo: - No tengo la más puta idea. Al minuto me destripa y al siguiente...

Dejó la frase en el aire y los tres se observaron diciendo a la vez:

-¡Mujeres!.

* * *

Kira: Baaaka! como se te ocurre hacer eso maldita perra suicida psicopata del demonio!.

El grito resonó hasta Konoha, por suerte ya hacia algunas horas que habían salido hacia Suna.

Kay: Ya calmate, se lo merecía, si me trata de puta actuare como tal haber si le gusta, maldita comadreja de mierda.

Kira: Ne en realidad creo que te dijo regalada, no puta. Ne, las putas cobran por eso, tienen mas dignidad al menos, las regaladas como Karin...

La pelirroja callo en cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y se freno de golpe, acababa de cavar la tumba del Uchiha, mas al poner de ejemplo a la chica de ojos rojos.

Kira: Kaymeria Drak, en que carajo estas pensando.

Kay: Formas de venganza... Sabes algo de utilidad...

Kira empalideció, claro que sabia algo que su amiga podía usar contra el Uchiha, pero no lo haría, no abriría la boca...

Kay: Kira, claro que sabes algo, dime que es...

Kira: Ne, esta bien... _Me voy de cabeza al infierno...__  
_

* * *

**FLASHBACK.**

Ya estaban por irse, solo unos minutos mas y se irian, Kira estaba haciendo tiempo, su humor no era de los mejores casi mata a su amiga por la estupidez que había echo, solo pedia a kami algo de paz, pero no, tenia que encontrarse a Sasuke, el cual parecía tener mal humor también.

Kira: Ne que te pasa princeso.

Sasuke: Nada que te importe zorra.

Kira golpeo la pared que estaba junto a ella, al demonio con la diplomacia, hoy le sacaba el relleno, Sasuke pareció notar eso y sintio miedo, si el Sasuke Uchiha le tenia miedo a una kunoichi, bueno en realidad a Kaymeria también y el instinto asesino era agobiante...

Sasuke: Es q-que creo que I-Itachi tuvo un sueño húmedo pe-pero no puedo sacarle información, ¡No me mates!.

Kira: Ne, así me gusta Uchiha... _Mmm, así que Itachi tiene esos sueñitos... Me pregunto con quien...__  
_

La mayor paso de largo al azabache, que pensó que moriría cuando la vio acercarse y fue a buscar a Itachi, podía divertirse un rato antes de irse...

Entro como de costumbre, ni siquiera toco la puerta, y vio al Uchiha tendido en su cama bastante perturbado.

Kira: Ne, un pajarito me contó que tuviste un sueño húmedo...

Itachi: Hmp...

Kira: Ne, tomare eso como un si... Con quien?.

Itachi: No es de tu incumbencia.

Kira: Ne, que pasa acaso fue con Kay...

El azabache la miro con los ojos como platos y bastante sonrojado...

Kira: Oh, por kami, Jashin, el arte y el ramen... Si fue con Kay!.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kay: Quee!.

Kira: Ne, tu querías saber, no me culpes...

* * *

Mientras en Konoha...

Hinata: Yo, Naruto-kun, yo te... te a...

Xxx: Así que ustedes son mis nuevos compañeros...

Ambos dieron un grito y Hinata maldijo al chico mentalmente.

Hinata: _De donde saque eso... Kira-chan..._

Naruto: Y tu eres...

Xxx: Sai, y dime, tu eres de los que tienen pene?.

Hina/Naru: Nani!.

Naruto estaba mas que boquiabierto y sonrojado, mientras Hinata, ya acostumbrada a ese vocabulario hizo dos cosas, 1 tirarle con lo primero que tuvo a mano al paliducho y 2 pensar que tan grande la tendría Naruto... Cosa que le hizo pensar que tan bien estaría su salud mental... No solo habían entrenado físicamente, también le habían dado consejos y Kira... Culpa suya se desmayo varias veces... Era una pervertida y por su culpa ahora ella también...

Xxx: Creo que no tuvieron una buena primera impresión... Sera mejor que se acostumbren...

* * *

Ya estaban dentro de Suna y por precaución se quitaron sus emblemas

Kay: Segura que puedes con Gaara...

Kira: Ne, tengo mis métodos... Solo hay que rogar por que el Shukaku no despierte... Ne, tu asegúrate de que valla la vieja Chiyo...

La castaña asintió y se fueron cada cual para su lado.

Kira ya estaba cerca de a torre del kazekage, debía ser cuidadosa y no llamar la atención... Solo un poco mas y estaba dentro del edificio, pero todos sabemos que nunca puede salir todo bien...

Xxx: Oy, quien eres? tu eres esa espectacular ninja de Iwagakure no es así!.

La estridente voz sonó a su espalda y la pelirroja dio un pequeño salto, sabia quien era... Matsuri, una de las fangirls de Gaara, la chica era insoportable y encima estaba celosa de ella...

Kira: Ne, Matsuri no tienes por que fingir, se lo que piensas de mi, así que dime lo que tienes que decirme de una puta vez.

Matsuri: A que viniste, por si no lo sabias Gaara-sama es mio zorra.

Kira: _Al demonio con el plan, esta no la cuenta... _

La empujo a un callejón, la obscuridad era suficiente para ocultar lo que sucedería, y con una sonrisa psicópata entro en el callejón... Con rapidez se coloco detrás de la gennin dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda para luego amordazarla, no quería que todos escucharan sus gritos.

Matsuri se giro para encararla mientras intentaba quitar el nudo de la tela, cosa que no logro ya que la pelirroja la tiro al suelo, poniendo los pies sobre sus muñecas para que no pudiera forcejear o hacer algún jutsu. De alguna forma se las ingenio para atarle las muñecas y los tobillos al suelo utilizando doton, Matsuri apena podía moverse y al ver la mirada psicópata de Kira se asusto, y comenzó a chillar.

Kira: Ne, para ser la aprendiz de Gaara eres muy débil...

Un kunai se apoyo en uno de los dedos de la de suna, estaba desesperada, entendía lo que iba a hacer la de iwa y dolería, dolería mucho..

El kunai comenzó a ejercer presión y con un poco de ayuda logro cortarle un dedo, Maturi intentaba gritar mientras gruesas lagrima recorrían sus mejillas. Al sentir el frió metal en otro de sus dedos lloro con mas fuerza.

Kira: Uno menos... faltan nueve...

La presión comenzó denuevo, los gritos apenas eran ahogados y las lagrimas no paraban de salir. Kira estaba disfrutando mientras cortaba uno a uno los dedos de la insoportable niña.

Cuando termino se detuvo a ver la escena, parecía uno de esos retorcidos casos policiales que veia antes de llegar al mundo shinobi, y le causaba gracia, ahora era una asesina despiadada, ni siquiera sentía remordimiento por lo que estaba haciendo, ni por las muertes de Sakura e Ino.

Levanto la camiseta de la chica, que ya no sabia que le haria y con paciencia fue haciendo cortes hasta escribir la palabra "Daisu", muere... La sangre brotaba de los cortes era una imagen siniestra, no parecía echa por una kunoichi.

Limpio el kunai que había utilizado y lo guardo, maldiciendo por lo tarde que se había echo. No quería que la niña siguiera viva pero tenia poco tiempo así que solo le hizo un corte con uno de los kunais envenenados... entre el veneno y la sangre que estaba perdiendo no sobreviviría...

Salio corriendo hacia la torre del kazekage, rezando por que aun estuviese allí, sino, le esperaba una paliza por parte de Kay... Comprobó no haberse manchado de sangre, pero sus manos estaban empapadas en ese espeso liquido.

Al entrar busco instantáneamente un baño, debía sacarse la sangre y rápido... Por suerte encontró uno rápidamente y quito los restos de sangre.

Subió hasta la oficina de Gaara y golpeo la puerta, esperando a que le dijeran que podía entrar, una voz algo cansada respondió un suave "pase", seguro y el consejo había estado jodiendo mucho últimamente, o pensó que seria Matsuri...

Kira: Ne, kon'nichiwa Gaara-kun.

El alzo la vista feliz de verla y dejo a un lado un pergamino que estaba a punto de abrir.

Se saludaron con un pequeño abrazo, pero no se separaron del todo. Es se acerco un poco, como si quisiera besarla y ella accedió, necesitaba distraerlo... Gaara estaba en su mundo, al fin había conseguido que ella le correspondiera, hasta que un pequeño pinchazo le hizo separarse y vio la mirada triste de la ojiazul.

Kira: Lo siento Gaara-kun...

Gaara: Que...

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del patrón en la capa que llevaba la chica, ahora esa parte de akatsuki, y el había sido una presa fácil.

* * *

Mientras...

Sasori miraba intrigado a su alumno, parecía furioso, como si quisiese asesinar a alguien, y si era cierto, quería asesinar a un jinchuuriki pelirrojo, aunque no sabia por que... Sin embargo la voz del Uchiha menor lo saco de sus pensamientos de matanza y salio corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello... Aunque era cierto, su vida dependía de poder huir...

* * *

Ambas kunoichis estaban saliendo de Suna, detrás de ellas estaban los cadaveres de los guardias...

Kay: Bien echo K-chan...

Kira: Ne, me siento mal por hacerle esto...

Kay: Al menos no esta herido... Y Chiyo ira, tranquila...

Una sonrisa amarga se formo en los labios de la de Iwa... Seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que le había echo a Gaara, sabia que el la quería y se había aprobechado, su unico consuelo era que había podido matar a Matsuri...

Durante el trayecto le contó como había asesinado a Matsuri y cada tanto le administraban un poco mas de sedante a Gaara, cuidando de no pasarse de dosis, pero si despertaba estarían en problemas...

* * *

Hinata estaba tirada en su cama, harta de todo, cada vez que intentaba decirle a Naruto lo que sentía ese intento de persona llamado Sai interrumpía, y si no era Sai era Kakashi-sensei o Neji, incluso Akamaru...

Y su paciencia tenia limites y una interrupción mas y explotaría...

* * *

La extracción del Shukaku estaba terminando y Kira se sentía cada vez mas culpable, por querer quedarse con el anillo había tenido que participar.

Kaymeria se encargaría de llevarle el cuerpo de Gaara a la anciana... Y así paso gracias a que Kira logro entretener al aloe vera gigante...

Sasori: Oy, mocosa, creo que deberías educar mejor a tu mascota...

Kira: Ne, a que te refieres...

Sasori: A que Sasuke quiso violar a Deidara...

La cara de la chica era un poema hasta que salio a buscar al Uchiha.

Kira: Ne, Itachi, hoy pasas a ser hijo único!

* * *

Bueno, de quien es el zapato que me tiraron... ya se que esperaban el "Naruto, yo... te amo" pero saben como soy yo... me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente...

**¿Que creen que hará Kay con esa jugosa información?.**

**¿Sasuke sobrevivirá?.**

**¿Creen que me fui al carajo con la muerte de Matsuri?. (quejas a Roy4, es su culpa que se me aya ocurrido eso)**

**¿La cueva quedara en pie?.**

Bien, quiero aclarar que yo tampoco quería hacerle eso a Gaara... Y pasen por las divertidas historias de Nik_Drak95, Chivotenkai y Roy4 (leer con cautela, alto contenido de gore)...

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!.


	8. 7 renacer

respondo rws:

**Chivotenkai: **Tranqui... Ya sabes quien tiene la culpa... Y ya sabes las chicas somos peligrosas... Tendre en cuenta lo de Hina y ese agujero va a servir.

**Nik: **Sip, ya se la venganza peo no hablare... Y si a la mierda la moral! para que son ninjas! Y si al menos el esta bien...

Aparicion estelar de Ara-chan (propiedad de Nik) y gracias por el fragmento Nik... Perdón si me quedo muy corto pero últimamente la inspiración me abandona muy seguido... Pero al menos actualice...

* * *

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta descabellada historia y Kira, Kaymeria fue creada por Nik.

**CAPITULO 7: RENACER**

Kay llevaba a Gaara al punto de encuentro con Chiyo. En el canon original Naruto convencía a la vieja loca en salvar a Gaara... Ahora eso quedaba en sus poco amables manos. Al llegar no vio una figura sino dos y se puso en alerta pero notó con alivio que no habían más presencias. Al caer en el claro, la muchacha se ocultó detrás de Chiyo algo espantada. Sus ojos grises eran como nubes de tormenta tras un cabello oscuro como la noche misma.

-¿ Quién es ella?- preguntó Kay tocando su espada corta.

- Arashi es mi discípula. .. No podía ser menos que esa estúpida babosa y decidí entrenar a una joven y su tío me pidió entrenar la.

Kay miró a la joven. Tenía cierta aura... pura y totalmente desagradable para ella. La chica le sonrió con timidez. Kay no se la devolvió. Si no lo hacía burlarse o incomodar a alguien, no lo hacía.

- ¿ Por qué viniste?-amenazó a la chica con un kunai. Los ojos plateados de Arashi se clavaron en el kazekage con preocupación. Kay parpadeó con sorpresa... Esto no lo contaban en el manga ni en el anime.

- Gaara-sama me salvó en una ocasión. Soy huérfana y las chicas grandes se metían conmigo... una tarde estábamos en el parque y las chicas me golpearon. Al llegar Gaara todos huyeron y él me ayudó a levantarme y me acompañó a casa... Yo...Yo quiero devolverle el favor.

Chiyo miró el cadáver de Gaara con lástima. Después de todo esa anciana era la que había puesto el Shukaku en Gaara.

- Es una lástima,¿no?-dijo Kay seriamente.- Gaara era un buen kazekage. Se preocupaba por su pueblo y seguramente de haber sido atrapado por otro criminal, ese akatsuki podría haber muerto.

La vieja la taladró con la mirada. Chiyo sabía que era en parte culpable del sufrimiento y muerte del chico pero no le influía en la vida salvo que Arashi se deprimiría por la muerte del kazekage y ella le tenía cierto afecto a al joven.

- Mmm... No sé. - sonrió maliciosamente Kay causando escalofríos. - ¿ Alguien como Sasori?

- Con que es de Akatsuki...

Kay se encogió de hombros restandole importancia y tiró el cuerpo de Gaara sobre la chica que lo atrapó sin caerse.

- El futuro de tu aldea, Chiyobaasama, estaba en ese chico... Tu nieto podría haber muerto de no ser por mí y mi compañera...

-¿ Qué es lo que quieres?

- Ponlo a tu criterio...

Kay se dio la vuelta y se fue a la guarida. No estaban persiguiendola. No tenían por qué.

Arashi sostuvo delicadamente a Gaara mientras lo colocaba en el suelo.

-Chiyobaasama, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Mi nieto está a salvo...- murmuró la anciana.- Pero Sunagakure necesita del Kazekage... Arashi-san, necesito que me ayudes en algo. Es hora dep Kisho Tensei.

* * *

Gaara sintió un frío corroer sus huesos mientras las imágenes de su vida pasaban. Su soledad, el shukaku, su sed de sangre. Naruto... y su salvación. Pero había algo por lo que no se podía ir.

-Gaara-sama! -escuchó entre la blancura del páramo. El llamado volvió a repetirse una y otra vez. Hasta que todo fue blanco y de repente, negro. Quería abrir los ojos pero le costaba. Tenía que forzar a abrirlos. - Chiyobaa-sama! - volvió a resonar la voz en sus oídos y algo cayó seco al Lado suyo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente por fin y la luz del atardecer lo encegueció por un momento. Entre la luz distinguió una figura que lo observaba. Un rostro joven... y unos ojos grises como nubes de tormentas iluminadas por el rayo. Le pareció un ángel tan bello.

¿Estaba muerto? No, el dolor lo hacía todo real. Recordaba a Kira y como ella lo había traicionado. Lo había vendido a Akatsuki. Pero la extracción del Shukaku debería haberlo matado... Se fijó en la vieja Chiyo que estaba en el suelo con un rostro de total paz.

- Chiyo se sacrificó para curarte.- dijo la chica con cierto deje de tristeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo me encontraron?

La chica enrojeció al notar que Gaara estaba descansando sobre ella prácticamente y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

- Chiyo no me dijo mucho... me pidió que te dijese que sentía haberte maldecido con el shukaku... pero que serás un buen kazekage. Esa chica de las nubes rojas...

-¿ Chica de las nubes rojas? ¡¿Cómo era?!

- Pelo negro, sonrisa siniestra y ojos amarillos... dijo que serías importante en el futuro.

Gaara reconoció la descripción de Kay, la compañera de Kira. Si las dos habían abandonado konoha significaban grandes problemas para todo el mundo... En especial, para Akatsuki. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron las palabras de Kaymeria... ¿Qué querría decir? Volvió a ver a la chica que se ruborizó con su escrutinio. Gaara estaba hipnotizado... Recordaba haberla visto en algún lado.

- Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

- ¡Ah! Soy Del clan hakyoku, Arashi. Aprendiz de Chiyo-sama.

No, no le sonaba de nada. Pero si era alumna de Chiyo debía ser bastante fuerte. Sin contar que era... atractiva. Gaara se ruborizó al pensar eso de ella. Pero era verdad.

- Gaara-sama deberíamos volver... seguro todos estarán preocupados.

Él asintió y caminaron juntos a Sunagakure. Por alguna razón quería saber más de ella. Cuando llegaron Temari y Kankuro corrieron a él quien explicó todo con ayuda de Arashi. La chica ya se iba y Gaara volvió a agradecer su ayuda. No quería verla irse. Así que simplemente lo dijo.

- ¿Te veré mañana?.

Arashi sonrió y con el Sol detrás suyo ocultándose fue la imagen más gloriosa que había visto el Kazekage.

- Si es lo que quiere Gaara-sama.

Los hermanos mayores de Gaara se miraron entre si con curiosidad y asombro. Sin contar que miedo por su hermano...

- Acaso... ¿a Gaara le gusta la sobrina de Baki?.

* * *

La cueva era un desastre, las cosas volaban por doquier, varios rezaban por sus vidas y otros reían, Kira estaba queriendo despellejar vivo a Sasuke, Sasuke corría por su vida, Itachi... El pensaba que demonios había echo mal para que su hermano fuera tan idiota y se fijara justamente en el novio, amante o lo que fuese del bakemono de pelo rojo.

Kay: Pero que demonios esta pasando a... ¡Hijo de perra!.

En efecto, un florero se había estampado contra la chica por cortesía de Sasuke, que estaba tirando cosas para tratar de quitarse de encima a la pelirroja.

Xxx: Ya llegue K!.

Kay: Que demonios haces tu aquí.

Kira: Ne, al fin...

Kisame: Quien es?.

Kay: Kira, no crees que exageras, llamarlo a el...

Kira: Mmm, Na...

Xxx: Y quien es nuestra futura victima K?.

Deidara: Quien es el y por que te dice K?.

Kira: Ne, es un amigo que conocí en Konoha, es mi sensei... El me enseño algunos métodos de tortura física y psicológica... Aunque no le llego ni a los talones.

Kisame: Y para que están aquí...

La chica solo se giro hacia Sasuke con una mirada psicópata.

Sasuke: ¡Quiero a mi mamá!.

Xxx: Tranquilo Sasuke, nos divertiremos mucho...

Las risas macabras se escucharon en toda la cueva...

* * *

Hinata se levanto alegre, hoy se lo diría, hoy le diría a Naruto que estaba enamorada de el.

Se vistió tarareando una canción que Kira le había enseñado, Girlfriend, la puerta sonó y ella dijo un suave "pase" y Neji entro.

Neji: Hinata-sama, se siente bien? ah estado actuando extraño estos días...

Hinata: Si, estoy bien, hoy se lo diré, y nadie me lo impedirá!.

Neji: A que se refiere?.

Ella lo tomo del rostro con una sonrisa.

Hinata: Hoy le diré a Naruto que lo amo!.

Lo soltó de golpe mientras salia corriendo, como le había dicho Kira "al demonio los modales", Neji casi se cae al piso pero no le importo, hoy era el día!...

Neji: Creo que si esta enferma...

En un rato ya estaba con el rubio, inspecciono el lugar, no había nadie, tomo de la mano a Naruto y tiro de el para apartarse unos metros, si se quedaba hay la interrumpirían.

Naruto: Hinata-chan... Que paso?.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, yo, debo decirte algo...

De pronto comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Negó para si misma y se concentro, nada la detendría, esas clases extra con Kira tenían que valer la pena, no por nada la mayor la instruyo en todos esos temas... No estaba segura para que... Pero de algo había ayudado...

Naruto: Hinata-chan, que quieres decirme?.

Hinata: Naruto-kun yo te... Te...

* * *

Hay... soy re mala, lo corto hay, quedo corto, pero el jueves actualizo (o eso espero), no desesperen, aparte quería cortarlo hay... Así puteaban por que no sabían que pasaba con Hinata, y quiero ver si saben quien es el invitado especial... Tal vez Sasuke no viva después del cap que sigue... Y tengo pensado hacer algún especial... creo que sera algo así como "fiesta, alcohol y problemas" Y si se pondrán todos en pedo... claro que sera sometido a votación si ustedes quieren o no...

Bien... les daré unas rápidas preguntas... soporten al jueves...

**¿Quien es el amigo de Kira?.**

**¿Hinata lo lograra o matara a alguien en el intento?.**

**¿Kay intentara algo en contra de Itachi? ¿Se le volverá en contra?.**

**¿Creen que Gaara sobreviva cuando Baki-sensei se entere de que le gusta su sobrina?.**

**¿Quieren el especial?.**

**¿Me perdonan por lo corto y la intriga?.**

Y no olviden pasarse por los fic's de Chivotenkai, Roy4 y Nik_Drak95


	9. 8

respondo rws:

Les respondo en el próximo por que sino no llego... El invitado especial no es de mi propiedad...

* * *

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta descabellada historia y Kira, Kaymeria fue creada por Nik.

**CAPITULO ****8:**

Hinata: Naruto-kun yo te... te amo...

Naruto: Hinata-chan... Yo...

Xxx: Que hacen?...

Hinata: Kakashi-sensei...

Kakashi: Sera mejor que vallan a entrenar.

Ambos asintieron levemente, hundidos en sus pensamientos, Naruto pensando en que sentía por la Hyuuga. Hinata pensando en que diría Naruto, se sentía estúpida ¿y si la rechazaba?. suspiro y siguió caminando.

* * *

Kira: Ne, Sasuke, nos divertiremos mucho, no Alastor-kun?.

Itachi: _Realmente lo matara..._

Kay: Bien... K, mientras tu te encargas de un Uchiha, yo me encargo del otro...

Kira y Alastor se llevaron a rastras al Uchiha menor hasta una habitación alejada mientras Kay comenzaba a perseguir a Itachi.

Kakuzu: Esos dos imbéciles no la cuentan... Me pregunto si tendrán precio por sus cabezas...

* * *

Itachi y Kaymeria corrían de aquí para allá, el intentaba que su aprendiz no lo matara, ella solo quería "jugar"... Itachi no la atacaba, solo se defendía, no quería dañar a la castaña... Al menos no mas de lo que ya la había dañado al abandonarla.

Itachi: Kay, ya te dije que no es mi culpa.

Kay: Y entonces por que me dejaste!.

Itachi: Kay, tuve que fingir... Perdóname... Ademas que querías que hiciera!.

Ella se detuvo y apretó los puños, maldiciendo a su amiga por tener razón.

* * *

**FLASBACK**

Las dos kunoichis estaban en una pradera mirando las nubes y hablando de su pasado, hacia un mes que se conocían y se tenían confianza.

Kaymeria le estaba contando sobre lo que había sucedido con Itachi hacia unos años.

Kay: Ese imbécil... Lo odio...

Kira: Ne, Kay, no te enojes... Pero creo que no lo odias...

Kay: A que demonios te refieres...

Kira: Ne, creo que solo estas dolida por que se fue y no te llevo... Por que te dejo... Pero dudo que lo odies...

Kay: Por que piensas eso piromana?...

Kira: Ne, simple... Por que lo amas... Y por mas enojada que estés con el lo perdonaras en cuanto se disculpe... Ademas ustedes dos siempre se llevaron bien... Y aunque al principio se odien, el odio tarde o temprano se ira... Dejando el amor en su lugar.

Kay: Por que estas tan segura?.

Kira: Ne, por que el primer tiempo el y yo no podíamos estar mas de dos minutos sin pelear, luego pasamos a luchar espalda con espalda, protegiéndonos mutuamente... Aunque luego intentábamos matarnos entre nosotros... Hasta que terminamos por declararnos en un atardecer...

Kay: Linda historia, pero no es mi caso, yo no lo amo, ni lo ame...

Kira: Ne, lo que digas...

La pelirroja se levanto para irse y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Kira: Ademas no dijiste que no lo amarías, eso significa que aun lo aprecias...

Kay: Que no lo amo!...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kay: Podrías haberme llevado contigo...

Itachi: Quise hacerlo, pero no me hubiese perdonado jamas si te arrastraba a esta vida.

Itachi se acerco lentamente a la chica y la abrazo por la cintura. Susurrándole un "lo siento".

Kay: Kira tenia razón, te perdonaría en cuanto te disculparas... Baka...

Itachi: Yo también te quiero...

Kay: A todo esto... Un pajarito me contó que tuviste un sueño conmigo...

Itachi se sonrojo, negarlo no tenia caso, solo cavaría mas su tumba si le decía que no.

Itachi: Si... Es verdad... Y de casualidad era un pajarito rojo que decía "ne"?... Por que ese pajarito me contó el secretito de tu kekkei genkai, y que nunca lo has usado por ese motivo.

Kay: Que Kira te dijo que!.

Itachi: Y que tampoco habías dado tu primer beso.

Kay: Esa perra!.

Itachi: _Si que sabe cortar el romanticismo…_

Kira: Bien, Sasuke, te explicare… el circuito esta lleno de trampas y es un laberinto… Si logras salir te enseñaremos una nueva técnica…

Alastor: Si, una muy buena… Te servirá cuando enfrentes a Itachi…

Al menor le brillaban los ojos como a Lee y Gai hablando de las llamas de la juventud y salio corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello…

Kira: Bien según el mapa primero están los senbon con alucinógenos…

Alastor: Siguen los lanza llamas…

Kira: El suelo que se desmorona de mirarlo… Debajo del cual hay cocodrilos hambrientos…

Alastor: Los escorpiones…

Kira: La piscina de las pirañas…

Alastor: Si es que llega luego le tiraremos sanguijuelas…

Kira: Luego los caníbales…

Alastor: Vampiros furiosos…

Kira: Las fangirls…

Alastor: Los tiburones blancos…

Kira: Escapar de Jakotsu que no se ni de donde mierda salió…

Alastor: Las serpientes venenosas…

Kira: Las anacondas y boas…

Alastor: Las viudas negras…

Kira: Algunos tigres…

Alastor: Mas fangirls…

Kira: La "sala de armas"…

Alastor: Saldrá como alfiletero…

Kira: Algunas trampas que podrían electrocutarlo, incinerarlo, comerlo, cortarlo en dos o despellejarlo…

Alastor: Es un buen calentamiento…

Los gritos de desesperación comenzaron a oírse, junto a algunos lloriqueos, quejas, y gritos de miedo. Logrando que la pelirroja y el peliplata sonrieran y comenzaran a escalar un poco para ver como le iba al Uchiha...

Sasuke apenas había logrado evadir los senbon y había salido algo chamuscado... Camino un poco hasta que el suelo se desmorono, calendo sobre algunos cocodrilos, los evadió como pudo -llevándose varios mordiscos- y un pequeño prendido de su pierna... Topándose con varios escorpiones y una piscina llena de pirañas...

* * *

Kaymeria seguía maldiciendo a Kira por ser metiche y contarle eso a Itachi, el cual la miraba sin llegar a entender como la dulce niña que el conocía ahora maldecía mas que Hidan...

Kay dejo de maldecir al sentir los labios de Itachi sobre los suyos, ¡la estaba besando!.

Kay: _Si me va a callar así creo que voy a empezar a hablar mas seguido..._

Itachi: Cuando quieras puedo ayudarte a entrenar...

Kay: Claro... Si quieres podemos entrenar ahora...

Itachi asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva, siendo seguido por la chica.

* * *

Kira: Ne, Alastor-nii... Como están las cosas en la aldea?.

Alastor: Chiyo revivió a Gaara... Pero eso no significa que Naruto no se aya enterado de que fuiste tu...

Kira: Ne, creo que hasta Kurama me debe odiar...

Alastor: Tal vez... Y las cosas en Konoha van razonablemente bien... El nuevo equipo Kakashi ya se formo... Naruto, Sai y Hinata... El concejo cree que es mejor que Hinata este en el equipo por su byakugan y por que entreno con ustedes... Naruto se la pasa entrenando... Raiz parece tenerlas en la mira... Hinata esta desarrollando una nueva personalidad... Kira deberias hablar con Nagato para parar esto... Si a Danzo se le ocurre podría mandar a varios de sus anbu...

Kira: Ne, créeme, quiero hacerlo... Pero no se como... Ademas quiero que Nagato se recupere... No es tan fácil como parecía...

Alastor: Lo se, pero debes darte prisa antes de que se desate una catástrofe...

Kira: Ne, lo se, hay que parar esto lo antes posible... Pero... Ni siquiera se donde esta Nagato, y no puedo decirle toda la verdad... Ademas Tobi es otro problema... No se como convencer a Nagato de que liberar a los bijuu solo traerá mas caos... Creo que debería deshacerme primero de Obito... Pero el aloe vera no me dejara...

Alastor: Y si intentas primero con Konan... Ella puede ayudarte... Pero se precavida, recuerda que hay varios que quieren que tu y Key estén bajo tierra... Y si Obito se entera también querrá matarlas...

La pelirroja asintió, era una buena idea, Konan podía ayudarla a llegar a Nagato, y dudaba que Tobi estuviese fuera mucho mas tiempo... Lo cual sin duda seria un problema...

Alastor: Tranquila, se que podrán lograrlo, no por nada lograron asesinar a un sannin... Ademas si lograron hacer que Hinata se le declare a Naruto pueden hacer cualquier cosa... Ademas siempre puedes cocinar tu... Seria una forma muy discreta de matar a Obito...

Sasuke: ¡Lo logre! ¡Ahora enséñame esa técnica para derrotar a Itachi!.

Sasuke había llegado al fin, algo chamuscado, picado, mordido y con una piraña sujeta a su trasero pero había llegado...

Kira: Ne, tal vez también podría cocinarle a Sasuke...

Alastor: No seas tan cruel... Bien Sasuke, ahora te enseñare la técnica, se llama "run bitch, run".

Sasuke: Por que la técnica se llama "corre perra, corre"?.

Kira: Ne, ya veras por que...

Un rasengan comenzó a formarse en la mano de Alastor mientras Kira preparaba varias de sus esferas explosivas y comenzaban a perseguir a Sasuke en una especie de "juego".

* * *

Itachi y Kaymeria estaban tranquilamente entrenando cuando un grito -no muy masculino- los distrajo.

Kay: Ese era Sasuke?.

Itachi: Eso creo...

Kaymeria volvió a ponerse en guardia y noto un pequeño corte en el brazo de Itachi.

Kay: Puedo intentar sanarte?.

Itachi alzo una ceja, hace un rato la castaña había intentado matarlo y ahora le ofrecía su ayuda... Quien la entendía...

Ella se acerco y beso a Itachi durante unos segundos. Logrando sanar el pequeño corte sin resultar herida.

Itachi: Bien echo...

Ella solo asintió e intento irse, pero Itachi la abrazo antes de que se fuera y la beso.

Xxx: A eso le llaman entrenar? hm.

Se separaron de golpe lanzandole algunos kunais y shurikens, logrando que el rubio se fuera riendo a carcajadas, canturreando algo como "Itachi y Kaymeria se aman".

Itachi/Kay: Que maduro...

* * *

Mientras en Konoha...

Kakashi: Naruto... Puedo hablar contigo?... En privado...

El rubio solo asintió y siguió al peliplata, alejándose de sus compañeros.

Naruto: Que susede Kakashi-sensei?.

Kakashi: Naruto, que sientes por Hinata? di la verdad...

Naruto: Yo...

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaa, llegue con lo justoooo! aqui el caaaaap, no me asesinen! que el miercoles y el jueves no tuve compu y en el finde no puede escribir mucho...

**¿que respondera Naruto?.**

**¿me perdonan por no subir el jueves?.**

bye!


	10. 9 Diversión y seriedad

respondo rws:

**Nik: **Si viste, re aprovechadora... Y de donde sacarte el Alastor-sama?.

**Aniki: **Si, su vida depende de esa respuesta, por que si no lo mata Hinata, lo mata Kakashi y sino el par de locas por ignorante. Aun así recuerda que la pelirroja también es algo piromana. Y si, Alastor-kun es un poco vago, se le pego de los Nara tal vez... O no quiere ser famoso...

Aquí el cap, perdón por tardar, aun me desconcierta como lo termine...

Hidan: Si, si, lo que digas perra, pasemos a la historia.

Lárgate idiota! ahora disfruten.

* * *

los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo esta descabellada historia y Kira, Kaymeria fue creada por Nik.

**CAPITULO 9: DIVERSIÓN Y SERIEDAD.**

El ambiente estaba tenso y Naruto no sabia que responder, después de todo el creía estar enamorado de Sakura. Jamas se había puesto a pensar en que sentía por otras chicas.

Se sintió mal después de la muerte de Sakura. No lo negaría... Pero... No sentía ese dolor profundo de cuando te rompen el corazón, solo se sentía triste por perder a una amiga.

Pero ahora se sentía como un imbécil, el mas grande de todos... Se había puesto a pensar en lo que sentía y cayo en cuenta que lo que sentía por Sakura solo era obsesión... Los restos de un viejo amor.

Se dio la cabeza contra el árbol en el que estaba afirmado, maldiciéndose, maldiciendo a su inocencia, su ingenuidad y su estúpida torpeza... Quería a Hinata, la quería y mucho, ella siempre había confiado en el y el ni cuenta se había dado que ella lo apoyaba el doble que Sakura, Hinata lo admiraba desde pequeña... Mientras que Sakura lo despreciaba cual peste.

Ahora entendía el por que de los sonrojos y los desmayos de la ojiblanca y se sentía estúpido por no haberlo notado antes. No estaba seguro de amarla. Pero que la quería, la quería, y mucho... Mas de lo que quería a cualquier amiga. Mas de lo que había llegado a querer a la pelirrosa.

salio corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la Hyuuga, debía decirle cuanto la quería.

Naruto: Hinata-chan!, yo también... Yo también te amo!.

La abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello y le dio un dulce beso en la nariz. Logrando que la chica sonriera y lo besara. Naruto estaba confundido, ¿y la Hinata tímida?.

La miro con los ojos como platos, no podía creer que lo hubiese besado y no estuviese desmayada... Fue entonces que recordó un detalle, había estado con una psicópata y una pervertida... Era normal que las dos kunoichis la hubiesen influenciado...

Naruto: _Por kami-sama que no se convierta en una mini Kaymeria..._

* * *

En la cueva parecía que estaba por desatarse una catástrofe.

No era por la furia de Kaymeria e Itachi -que querían degollar al rubio por haber dicho lo del beso- ni por que Sasori había insultado el arte del Rubio y la temperamental pelirrroja... Que hubiesen querido plantar a Zetsu -por lo cual el había huido- entre otras...

Nada de eso... el problema era que Sasori había dicho que las kunoichis eran atractivas... Itachi lo había dejado pasar, Pein no dijo nada ya que sabia que no diría nada de Konan... Pero cierto rubio se había puesto celoso y estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpear al pelirrojo.

Kira: Ne, se pueden dejar de joder! trato de leer...

Kakuzu: Y yo de contar dinero.

Hidan: Con todo este alboroto no puedo hacer mis sacrificios.

Kay: Y si jugamos futbol?.

Konan: No hay pelota...

Kira: Ne, claro que hay...

Kay: Hidan...

Hidan: Que quieres.

Kakuzu: Buena idea... Ahorraremos dinero si usamos la cabeza del tarado como pelota. Seré el arbitro

Hidan: E? aléjate maldita psicópata! no te daré mi cabeza!.

Kay: Que sea hombres contra mujeres.

Konan: Seria cinco contra tres...

Kira: Ne... Si Sasori es una marioneta con excepción de la pieza en su pecho, significa que no tiene órganos sexuales... Por lo tanto no es ni hombre ni mujer... Así que puede jugar en cualquier equipo.

Sasori: Creo que debería sentirme ofendido

* * *

Un rato mas tarde las tres kunoichis y un algo ofendido Sasori miraban a los cuatro shinobis como si fueran a asesinarlos, mirada que era devuelta por ellos.

Kakuzu: Recuerden que es un encuentro amistoso, así que no se maten, el uso de jutsus esta prohibido, pueden insultar a la pelota todo lo que quieran...

Hidan: Maldito infeliz!.

Sasori estaba como arquero, no le importaba estar en el equipo de las mujeres, no perdería bajo ningún punto de vista, y si lo hacia seria por culpa de las kunoichis. Kaymeria asesinaba con la mirada a los chicos, ganaría como que se llamaba Kaymeria Drak. Kira tenia una expresion seria, los deportes no eran lo suyo, pero no era exactamente una buena perdedora, ganaría a toda costa, aunque tuviese que usar trucos sucios, perder no era una opción... Y Konan solo quería divertirse un rato

Kisame estaba en el arco, si le hacían un gol dejaba de llamarse Hoshigaki Kisame, no perdería contra tres chicas y una marioneta. Pein iba a demostrar por que era un dios, ganaría a toda costa. Itachi seria calmado y tal vez no poseía ese orgullo Uchiha... Pero no perdería contra su alumna y la piromana. Y Deidara tampoco quería perder, quería demostrarle a Kira de que estaba echo, pero por otra parte no quería ganarle a ella, se sentiría culpable si su Kira-chan se enojaba por haber perdido...

Mientras Hidan, o mejor dicho la cabeza de Hidan maldecía a los cuatro vientos, no quería ser pateado durante hora y media. Sin embargo algo se le paso por la cabeza... ¿Donde mierda estaba el Uchiha idiota?

Hidan: A todo esto... Donde carajos esta el puto maricón reprimido?

En ese momento el resto de Akatsuki se dio cuenta de la ausencia del intento fallido de hombre y miraron a la pelirroja.

Kira: Ne, Alastor-sensei le enseño una nueva técnica... Pero al parecer aun era un poco debil para eso... Así que esta aun inconsciente en su cuarto.

Kay: Dime por kami que no fuiste tan hija de puta como para enseñarle "esa" técnica.

La pelirroja solo asintió, esperando los gritos de la pelinegra.

Kakuzu: Que técnica?

Kay: Eres una reverenda hija de puta! Como se te ocurre semejante barbarie, me sorprende que este vivo, es una locura entrenar con Alastor, pero aun mas tratándose del "run bitch run no jutsu"... Joder que la única que va a quitarle el relleno como a un oso de peluche soy yo.

Kira: G-gomen Kay-nee-chan...

* * *

Al final las chicas ganaron 2-1, aunque Pein termino con un ojo morado gracias al pelotazo de Kay, el cual reboto y entro al arco, anotando el primer gol y el segundo fue al mejor estilo Messi -aunque las chicas no lo admitirían- e Itachi hizo el gol que durante unos minutos les dio la victoria.

Y la noche fue de todo menos amena... Los gritos iban y venían, las cosas volaban, los golpes no faltaban y Kaymeria ya los había mandado al demonio y se había ido.

Itachi suspiro, Kaymeria se había enfurecido con Pein por decir que era una perra bruta, con Kira por decir que tenia razón y con el por intentar calmarla.

Kira: Ne, iré a ver como esta Kay...

La pelirroja se solto del agarre de su novio y salio a buscar a la morena, tenían que hablar, y con urgencia.

Kay: Que raro tu tan seria.

Kira: Ne, Kay, tenemos que hablar en un lugar privado y ya.

La mayor asintió, suponía sobre que, o mejor dicho quien tenían que hablar.

Fueron a una de las habitaciones mas alejadas, cuidando de que no las siguieran, el tema era delicado, de ello pendia la vida de varias personas. Al llegar entraron.

Kay: Bien, Obito puede llegar en cualquier momento, pero desconfio de Zetsu tambien.

Kira: Ne, lo se, primero frenemos a Obito, luego protejamos a Nagato y por ultimo cortamos la planta.

Kay: No, Zetsu tiene mucho que ver, primero Obito y Zetsu, luego Nagato... O primero Nagato y luego los otros dos... Sera fácil si tu cocinas.

Kira: Nee, ni que fuera tan mala en la cocina.

Kay: Si lo eres... Hay que poner al tanto a Konan, ella sera el puente hasta Nagato, y creo que Nagato a Obito.

Kira: Ne, es buena idea, pero no hay que hacer muchas especulaciones, no todo sale como deseas

Kay: Lo se, pero es difícil, ademas no podemos decirle a Konan toda la verdad, lo del ángel, y todo eso... No se que hacer, no es tan fácil como lo suponía

Kira: Ne, lo se... Pero debemos ser fuertes, se que lo lograremos... No se como, pero lo aremos, hay que cambiar la historia... Una hacker como tu puede hackear cualquier sistema y cambiar los datos.

Kay: Y alguien tan terca como tu puede conseguir muchas cosas...

Kira: Niky, tengo miedo...

Kay: Por que?.

Kira: Nee, tengo miedo de que salga mal, de no poder parar esta idiotez, de no poder salvarlos, de que estalle la guerra... De que todo se derrumbe...

Kay: Tranquila Stefy, todo saldrá bien, podemos lograrlo, solo hay que ser nosotras mismas y dejar que las cosas fluyan... No debemos forzar nada...

Sin previo aviso la pelirroja estallo en llanto, abrazando a la morena, que le correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza, intentando calmarla, aunque ella también tenia esas preocupaciones.

Kay: Deberías ir con Deidara, el sabrá como consolarte mejor que yo.

Kira: Pero... el no... No entenderá... No sabe la... la verdad.

Kay: Solo dile que tienes miedo de que algo salgo mal, el entenderá.

La pelirroja asintió y se fue a la habitación que compartía con el ojicielo. El cual la estaba esperando y al verla llorando no dudo en lanzarse a abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello.

Kira: Tengo miedo... De que algo malo pase...

Deidara: Tranquila, te prometo que todo estará bien...

Kira: Prométeme que dejaras de hacer idioteces...

Deidara: Lo que sea por ti, te amo. Hm.

Kira: Yo también te amo... Aunque seas un tonto.

Deidara: Pero soy tu tonto, hm.

Ella rio levemente, el lograba alegrarle el día.

* * *

Kaymeria caminaba a su habitación, intentaba ser fuerte, pero la situación era demasiado delicada, no quería que algo malo sucediera. Sintió unos brazos rodeándola, era Itachi. se acerco a ella lo suficiente como para susurrarle "recuerda lo que te prometi" y darle un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego seguir caminando.

Ella se giro con los ojos vidriosos y fue a darle un suave beso en los labios y susurrarle un apenas audible "gracias", para luego salir corriendo a su habitación, con algo parecido a una sonrisa adornando sus labios. El había prometido protegerla.

* * *

Awww, creo que me exedi de ternura, casi me largo a llorar... Fue tan... nose...

perdón por tardar... Pero creo que cambiare el día de actualización al miércoles.

que les parecio?

**Ustedes también quieren llorar?**

**Que pasara? seguirán alegres o empezaran días lluviosos en los cuales planearan como parar esa locura?.**

Hay no se que mas decir, estoy muy sensible, eso que lo escribí yo...


End file.
